Stairway to Magic
by sardonyx ichigo
Summary: Trapped inside the body of Harry Potter, Ichigo struggles to hide himself as an ordinary person, but that task may be impossible as the wizarding world comes knocking on the door of number 4 Privet Drive. Can Ichigo survive in a world of magic?
1. Chapter 1

_**Do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**_

_**Summary: **_Ichigo defeated Aizen in the final battle of the Arrancar War, but being in Aizen's tender care for a year, has Ichigo feeling less then confident, so when his secret is revealed he makes a run for it, and in the process ends up in the dead one year body of Harry Potter...BLEACH Crossover

_**Warning: **_I have not caught a beta-reader for this story, so keep that information in mind.

**Please Read: I'm going to post this first chapter to get a general idea if anyone is going to read this story. depending on the amount of hits, and reviews I'll continue this story .**

XXxxxxXX

_**Prologue**_

XXxxxxXX

He was desperate, so very desperate in that final battle that he used his powers. His secret, his hollow half had been revealed in front of the entire Gotei 13. His worst fears were realized... Their looks were of utter surprise, and then the fear started to set in.

He could taste their fear, their disgust and he wanted to run, wanted to get away from it all, so he ran, ran far away though a garganta of his own making...

He didn't look back, couldn't. His inner world was filling up of the tears of his soul. He had done so much, and suffered too much to see another pained expression on another person's face. He'd done his part, and defeated Aizen Sousuke, now he'd vanish...

XXxxxxXX

_**Chapter 1**_

XXxxxxXX

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, 10 years later**_

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to where his garganta had spirit himself off to, but now looking back over this situation, he solely regret that oversight. It had been ten years since his disappearance from the world of the Shinigami, and now looking at the hero of the Arrancar War, he was dressed in the raggest clothes imaginable.

His shirt was five times larger than his form and this body was slightly restricting, but he had no choice, it was his own damn fault. He glared at the bacon he was suppose to be cooking scaring his 'new' Aunt away, not daring to yell at the strange child.

Ichigo sighed mentally, because of a twist of fate; he'd somehow ended up in the newly dead body of some one year. Just his luck, and then struggle ling for hours didn't help any as no matter what he did the body would not release his soul from its dead husk. So at twenty-eight years old, Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami was stuck in the body of ten year old Harry Potter...go figure.

XXxxxxXX

_**Soul Society, Seireitei**_

"Another useless search." Hitsugaya commented looking over the varies reports he received from his subordinates, it was becoming more and more depressing to send anymore of his division out for search parties.

"What were you _saying_...?" Another voice said sounding very angry at the captain of the tenth division.

It was Karin Kurosaki, younger sister to Ichigo Kurosaki, and captain of the Third Division. She was about 4'10 in height, with black straight hair, and was wearing the usual shinigami outfit with white captain's vest, as well as a bright orange gem on a necklace.

Hitsugaya mentally sighed, and looked away not daring to say something else that could end with Hinamori, as well as a good deal of other people mad at him.

Ichigo was still a much respected individual and although he was revealed to be a Vaizard (or something of the nature) there was never any negative attention of the substitute shinigami even after his sudden disappearance. A great majority of the captains as well as other high ranking officers cared deeply about the orange-haired shinigami who stood up for justice. Because of his strength Soul Society was restored to its proper functions, and Urahara Kisuke as well as new captains of Sixth Division, and Ninth Division was appointed.

Unfortunately, only now did Hitsugaya notice his mistake when the captain of Ninth Division, Yuzu Kurosaki stepped into the room. She was a petite young woman with straight brown hair, and a caring face. At least she would have, had she not heard Hitsugaya words, but she didn't say anything, and in Hitsugaya's opinion she was becoming of the same ideas as him. Ichigo Kurosaki was never going to be found.

XXxxxxXX

_**Number 4 Privet Drive**_

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Ichigo was turning over the second set of bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, it was his way of saying a morning greeting. Ichigo glared, and his 'Uncle' scoffed and sat down at the table taking up his newspaper and started to read.

Ichigo set the newly cooked bacon on a plate on the kitchen table, and went back to the stove. He could care less about Vernon's attitude; he was used to it too much.

About twice a week, Vernon would take a hard looked at Ichigo 'black' hair and complain in a loud voice that he needed 'another-god-forsaken-hair-cut'. Ichigo must have had more hair cuts in this body in a year than he ever had when he lived with his real family, but it made no difference regardless, his hair simply grew wild and spiked up (something Ichigo assumed came from a combination of his soul and this body). Still it wasn't like the haircuts, his 'Aunt' give him helped any...

"Hurry up, boy. Dudley's coming." Vernon said, breaking Ichigo's concentration. Ichigo glared again, and released a tiny ounce of his reiatsu to get the man to shut up. Ichigo took a lot of crap from Vernon (Ichigo refused to call that man his Uncle in his mind), but some days his patience wasn't the best, and Vernon should have known better then to think he could beat Ichigo around. Rukia was scarier than this jerk.

Ichigo thoughts ran cold at the thought of his nakama. It had been a while since he thought of anyone from his shinigami days, and every time he did, it put him in a bad mood thinking about the past...

Blam! Blam! Blam!

Ichigo growled at the noise. It was an obvious sign that 'widdle Dudley' was coming down the stairs, it was one of down sides to having enhances senses, and strangely enough those down sides only started appearing in the presence of his _caring_ family.

Dudley entered the kitchen, and waddled to his enlarged chair at the kitchen table. He looked fatter than ever and his small neck looked non-existent against his clothes. It's was hard to picture why Petunia ever called him an angel, he looked worst then Grand Fisher.

Ichigo eyes narrowed angrily, he was doing it again. He cursed under his breath and finished cooking the last of the bacon, almost slamming it onto the plate before placing it front of the whales called Vernon and Dudley. Petunia didn't say anything about his lack of manners and simply dismissed Ichigo with a glare.

Ichigo didn't argue, and went back to his room, or rather his cupboard. He lived in it for ten years and was quite used to the small space it offered even if there was the occasional visit from spiders. It was comfortable (he stole pillows, and blanket from Dudley, as well as basic supplies, and things such as books, to pass the time), and helped him get away from the supposed family that was current eating breakfast, and complaining in loud voices about him.

Ichigo ignored them in favor of eating the breakfast he easily swapped using his reiatsu to considerably speed up his hands.

"Not like they'd see anything." Ichigo said to himself, his family quickly wolfed down their food, with all the grace of stray dogs.

"All done, son?" Correction, were eating; now they were probably going to make him sit through Dudley opening all his useless presents.

Dudley obviously nodded, for the next second Vernon called for Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned, but did as the older man asked and seated himself on a sofa in the Living Room away from all the other members of the household. This was difficult as Dudley's birthday presents were crowding mostly of the Living Room, and Petunia had conveniently forgotten to clear a seat for Ichigo but he managed.

"Stop moving, boy." Vernon hissed, and Ichigo did so, watching as Dudley tried fruitlessly to count his presents. He face fell.

"Thirty-seven," Dudley said, glancing up at his mother and father. "That's one less than last year." His cheeks turned red, and the hint of a Dudley temper tantrum was looming.

Petunia apparently sensed this as well, as she immediately spoke up. "And we'll be buying you several more presents on our day out. How's that Popkin? _More_ presents. Is that okay with you?" Dudley nodded happy at the thought of getting more presents then he had last year.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and was very tempted to think of Yachiru, but at least she was only obsessed with candy, and could fight, Dudley was just pathetic.

Vernon laughed heartily, and Ichigo leaned back in his seat to avoid getting spit on himself. Now that would be disgusting.

"He just wants his money's worth, just like his father. He'll be great, just like me." Vernon smirked and ruffed Dudley's hair.

Ichigo paled, hoping to god, that under no circumstances would that happen. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Petunia quickly untangled herself from her son's presents and went to answer the phone while Dudley unwrapped a brand new skateboard, racing bike, a mini computer, and sixteen new computer games. Dudley was fighting through the wrapping on a VCR; when Petunia came back into the room. She looked absolutely angry, and kept sending disgusted glances at Ichigo like it was his fault that whatever happened he'd had some part of it.

She sat down next to Vernon, and spat out. "Bad news Vernon, Ms. Figg's broke her leg, and can't take _him_." She glared in Ichigo direction.

Ichigo didn't even bother to look at her, and watched at Dudley unwrapped another useless gift. Rangiku-san was more subtle then Petunia and that was incredible sad, Rangiku ran the gossip mill back in Seireitei.

Dudley pause in his present wrapping, and gasped in horror, and Ichigo knew his day was going to get worse. Every year, on Dudley's birthday Ichigo was left with Mrs. Figg, a strange lady who lived a couple streets away. Ichigo didn't mind going there, and although he couldn't quite look any cat in the eye (Yourichi's fault) her home was heaven compared to the Dursley's.

"Now what are we going to do?" Petunia hissed again.

Ichigo was tempted to give her one of Byakuya's glares.

"We could ring Marge," Vernon suggested.

Petunia shook her head. "She hates the boy."

Ichigo leaned back in his sit again, and sighed. 'Hate isn't a strong enough word for Marge.' He thought thinking about all the times he had to camp outside because of her dog Ripper trying to take a chomp out of him.

"What about one your friends?"

"_No_." Petunia snapped. "I wouldn't leave _him_ with them."

"You could just leave me here," Ichigo supplied (he'd get to finally do some research on his home town, and maybe go to the library, and brush up on his Japanese, finally have some time alone without his _family_ around).

Petunia glared, and looked like she wanted to snap at him, but saw the tears in her son's eyes, and relented. "Fine, but if one thing is broken you _will_ regret it." She snarled.

Ichigo nodded.

"Then, that's settled," She said turning to Dudley, and helping him unwrap another present. She missed the small smile Ichigo had on his face as he started planning out his day.

XXxxxxXX

_**Soul Society, Seireitei**_

"Nothing?" Rukia said as she entered the Tenth Division office a few minutes after Karin and Yuzu left. She was surprised to see the same neutral expression Hitsugaya always had.

"There have been some rumors in Hueco Mundo, and strange fluxions in Karakura but noting about him." Hitsugaya answered signing yet another piece of paperwork and it in the out box.

Rukia expression fell, but she didn't say anything to him.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, I have been notified that preparation for Ichigo Kurosaki's funeral will be taking place soon." Hitsugaya said looking out the window.

Rukia froze, and looked down before nodding to the captain's words.

Maybe it was time to let his memory be put to rest...

"Of course, officially that is that is the story. Head Captain Yamamoto would like any further investigation kept secret useless compiling information can be found."

Rukia glanced back at Hitsugaya, and nodded.

Like Ichigo's family was going to rest until Ichigo was found.

XXxxxxXX

_a/n:This story takes place several years after the current Bleach manga, so Ichigo has gained very good control over his hollow, and yes his sisters are dead, and part of Soul Society. Chapter two will be out soon!_

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

"You can see me?" The ghost whispered as if afraid she was imagining things.

Ichigo nodded,non-chant about seeing ghost again, it wasn't exactly a talent that would vanish. But his eyes went wide as he sensed a familar signature...the signature of a shinigami.

**PLEASE READ AND REIVEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Summary:** Ichigo defeated Aizen in the final battle of the Arrancar War, but being in Aizen's tender care for a year, has Ichigo feeling less then confident, so when his secret is revealed he makes a run for it, and in the process ends up in the dead one year body of Harry Potter...BLEACH Crossover

**Warning: **Mentions of Abuse, Dursley torture, and Violence as well as cursing. You have been warned.

**Please Read:** I have not a catch a beta-reader for this story, so keep that information in mind.

_Thanks go to __**thebleachdairy**__, __**candinaru25**__, __**rohirrim80, Glacarius, sunakolllx, Maverick Hunter Phoenix, Fez8745, uncle phil, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, Son of Kalas, Oriko, GoldenFighterGirl, Otogii, xxIciclebloomxx, missyJuliette, Deviously Ruined Rose, KarateGirl654, Inumaru12, Dark Lord of Ori, Sutala Stormweaver, Goku Koneko Sage, Magdalen Beller,LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, and Mel **__for being the first reviewers! (Also thanks to the anonymous reviewer...)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Present Day**_

Ichigo had nearly used his reiatsu pressure ten times before Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon started getting ready to leave. It was annoying, and really pissing Ichigo off that Dudley thought he could beat Ichigo up, but Ichigo held back any attempts to hurt Dudley solely on the opportunity to get some alone time without his annoying family members breathing over his neck, and degrading him every two minutes.

Just then, the doorbell rang-" Oh, Dudley dear, they're here." Petunia said quickly putting on her purse, and grabbing the car keys for her husband-and a noisy moment later, Dudley appeared by her side ready to go.

Ichigo blinked surprised at the quickness Dudley displayed at moving to the front door. His family member was hardly one for exercise, and the sheer amount of work he used walking made Dudley complain as it was...forget running. Ichigo shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts, and moved into the kitchen, before Dudley's friend came in. There was no way in hell the substitute shinigami was going to deal with Piers too.

Piers was a long time friend of Dudley who looked like a kid version of the gangsters always depicted in movies, the ones that sold information and were expendable. Piers was usually the one who roughed the other kids up, and held them down while Dudley finished them off.

Ichigo started moving the breakfast plates to the sink.

"Why hello Sandra!" Petunia's voice said cutting though the house. "Thank you so much for bring Piers. I just know Dudley and him will have a great time at the zoo."

Mrs. Polkiss must have nodded as few seconds later the door closed, and the sounds of excited chatting between Piers and Dudley started, and Petunia started yelling for Vernon.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, and tried his best to ground out the horrible screeching noises she was making. He was trying so hard to block out all sounds that he nearly missed the loud arrival of Vernon into the kitchen.

"Boy," Vernon hissed pulling Ichigo back from his hair. Ichigo glared using another small burst of reiatsu to get Vernon to release the hold on his hair. "If anything, and I mean anything is destroyed I will beat you bloody." He threaten grabbing Ichigo's arm and squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

Ichigo grudgely nodded, and was more then prepared for Vernon to retaliate by pushing him back, and releasing his arm.

Vernon spared one last look at his nephew before turning and walking out of the kitchen. It was apparent that Vernon didn't believe him, no one ever did, but Ichigo could care less. The pain faded almost instantly, and Ichigo was able to avoid hitting into the counter behind him. He regained his work, barely taking note of the vanishing marks from his arms.

Once a couple of years ago, Petunia, tired of Ichigo 'slacking off' decided to give him a rough push down the stairs while he was carrying massive quantities of laundry and ended up having to finish laundry by herself, because of the varies injuries Ichigo sustained falling from the stairs. (The injuries amounted to two broken bones, one in his leg and his right arm as well as dozens of bruises that healed a few hours later.) Next morning, however, Ichigo had to endure loud yelling from both of Vernon and Petunia about 'freakish abnormalness', and wasn't allowed out of his cupboard for a week (not really a punishment, in Ichigo's opinion, but he was bored.).

Another time, Petunia tried to force Ichigo into a revolting sweater of Dudley's that looked (coincidentally like something Urahara would wear) worse then all his _cousin's _hand-me-downs. Ichigo was royally pissed off at the attempt to even subjective him to the digesting sweater, and felt no hard feelings setting the nasty clothing to flames using one of the few kidous he'd had been taught during the war. Petunia, who had been holding the sad excuse for a sweater got several large burns and Ichigo was once again sentenced to his cupboard for two weeks without food.

And then two years ago, Ichigo had the unfortunate pleasure of being caught beating up some bullies when, one of the little minions of Dudley's gang ran off to one of the teachers crying about Ichigo being a bully. Suffice to say, the Dursley's received a very angry letter from Ichigo's headmistress telling them Ichigo had been rough to the other students. Ichigo didn't even try to explain anything to Vernon (not he had a chance Vernon threw him into the cupboard and went back to watching TV threatening to kill Ichigo if he so much made a noise), and simply worked on reiatsu control in his cupboard for three weeks straight. But when Ichigo was released, he made good never to be caught again and beat up all the bullies...

But finally, Ichigo had things looking up as the Dursley's were gone, and besides the dishes nothing needed to done, even at the price of dealing with more Dursley drama than usual Ichigo was very happy to be rid of his family, and finally find out what happened to his hometown.

Smiling slightly, Ichigo worked on the dishes...

~*~*~*~

_**Soul Society, Seireitei**_

Yuka Onua, a new member of the ninth division and stand in for Momo Hinamori carefully made her way to her captain's office. Yuka had a long week filling out form after form for both her paperwork, and for Rangiku-san who only agreed to tell her tales of the famous substitute shinigami if she did her paperwork.

Yuka didn't mind too much, and was able to hear the great feats of Kurosaki Ichigo-sama through the eyes of someone who was actually present during the Soul Society Invasion, the Bountou Incidents, as well as the Arrancar War. She would have asked Captain Yuzu-sama (it was decided that because there were three Kurosaki's that, they would be called by their first names, that were usually accompanied by 'sama' in honor of the great deeds of Kurosaki Ichigo) but with the funeral of her elder brother, Yuka thought it bad taste and asked Rangiku-san instead.

"...Urahara's sent out for the old crowd to gather at his shop later tonight." A voice said interrupting Yuka's thoughts.

It was the voice of Captain Karin-sama.

Yuka blinked, and quickly placed the paperwork near the door away from the doorway and rushed off.

Whatever was going on was none of her business, even more so with Karin-sama voice sounding less than pleased. She was very scary.

**(A/N:This original character is here simply to add an outside look on the whole Soul Society situation, she will NOT be a love interest, or take over the story. She will simply deliver messages sometimes.) **

~*~*~*~

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Present Day**_

The dishes were finished a few minutes later (Dudley was good at cleaning his plate), and Ichigo was able to casually and skillfully enter Dudley's room, and log into computer without tripping over any of the huge mess that was called Dudley's room.

The internet connection was quick and in seconds Ichigo was checking up on all the recent newspapers as well as new reports of anything strange or mysterious happening within the bounds of Karakura for the last ten years.

Strangely enough, besides the occasionally death from illness or old age no one was reported to have vanished, and even crime rates for the small town were down to record lows. Ichigo was fairly sure that at least one five shinigami patrol in the most spiritual aware town in the world, and attributed that the numbers of hollows were killed before anything could happen to the citizens.

Sadly, the only new information circulating Karakura at present was the changing of hospital directors from Ishida Ryuuken to Uryuu, it was a heavy reminder that life was passing Ichigo by and what his life would have been like if he wasn't stuck inside this body.

"…lost... where am I? …still lost…" A voice whispered.

Ichigo blinked and looked around hoping that he hadn't finally lost his mind.

He noticed an open window on the opposite side of the room. He stood up, and walked over looking for the source of the voice. Maybe it was a lost traveler or something… While he looked, Ichigo faintly noticed a tiny whisper of coldness, and he found his lost person, or rather ghost…

It was the spirit of a small girl, she was wondering around in a lost sort of daze, from her appearance (she still had her legs) she couldn't have been dead more than a couple of years. Still the dark red shade of blood on her clothes made it exactly how she died. Her throat was slashed, a fatal wound.

Ichigo sighed, and turned his eye to the floor closing the window.

He knew he couldn't do anything for her in his current state, and went to sit back down at the computer. He logged off, and sat there thinking for a few seconds before he stood up and rushed down stairs cursing himself.

He was going outside.

~*~*~*~

_**Urahara Shoten, Present Day**_

Even though ten years had passed since Kurosaki Ichigo vanished, the shop that stood directly in the middle of Karakura Town stay the same. Ururu worked hard as always sweeping the floors, and the front of the store, looking no older than ten, and Jinta continued to argue, and give his surrogate sister grief as he slacked off on his chores. Tessai restocked the store shelves, and check inventory mindful to stay away from the ex-captain's lab. While the owner of Urahara Shoten slept in late-or he would have if today hadn't been _that_ day.

Instead Urahara woke early and sat on the door's entrance waiting, and counting down the seconds until _they_ showed up. They was the gang who fount along side Ichigo in the Arrancar war, they were the people who regretted they're reaction to Ichigo's darker side...

Isshin, and the Kurosaki Twins arrived first, Yuzu politely asking how the shop was, while Karin took off her shoes, and glared a welcome,and Isshin smiled a sad smile. All three took places along the entryway, and waited for the others. It was a tradition, and a time of remembrance, this day. Every one who know, and remembered Ichigo came and told of happy times, while steeling their resolve to search and work harder another year.

The front door slide opened again, and Rukia and Renji walked in looking no different then they did ten years ago. In their hands were huge boxes, no doubt offerings to place at Ichigo's 'grave'. Many people back at Seireitei never forgot the orange-haired Soul Reaper who changed everything, and even though most were not able to get time off. they sent along gifts with Rukia, and Renji.

The two stepped in further into the shop, and placed their luggage gently on the ground, also taking a place near the others, waiting for the last of their group to appear, so they could go-.

The door clang open again, and the last three members of their group arrived.

Orihime Inone entered in first, she had mature greatly in the last ten years, and stood taller at 5'4. She was a teacher at the local high school, and still as ditsy as ever, but a note of sadness lined her posture. Her hair pins still in her hair, a reminder of what she never forget, and a love never forgotten...

Sado Yasutora and Ishida Uryuu changed slightly ,both were taller then they had been. Chad had become quieter after Ichigo's disappearance, and eventually graduated from college, gaining a degree in Social work helping children with problems at home or at school, sometimes even gaining homes for foster children. Ishida still contained his angry look, and like Chad, graduated from college with a degree in medicine, overtaking his family's hospital, becoming director.

Silence reigned, and Karin stepped forward opening the shop door.

"Let's go."

Nothing else was said, there was no need to...they weren't going to stop searching for Ichigo.

~*~*~*~

_**Highway Road, Present Day**_

"That brat is a freak," Vernon had said the day when the Dursley family was forced to house an intruder in their home. Petunia's lips went thin at that memory.

She knew this yet, everytime she separated from the brat did she really start to consider how abnormal the freak was. The first year with the child was the same as with any infant, that the boy cried for food, when he needed a charge, or for any of his necessities, but after that...He was different.

When the freak turned three, his mannerisms, and speech changed. He no longer made noise unless necessary (and even then it was simply to get her attention), and there were no more messes, he was clean and neat. It was strange, but she didn't comment, grateful to not have to deal with her nephew_. _

Then at three and half, Vernon ordered the boy to clean after Dudley, demanding that the 'ungrateful boy' earn his keep. She didn't stand in her husbands way, and promptly showed the boy how to cook as well, and little by little shoved off the majority of the chores on the boy didn't get angry, or argue the unfairness, and did as he was told, until_ that _day.

On a dull gray Thursday, a couple of years ago, that _nonsense_ happened... She had just tended a screaming Dudley into his chair, when that thing came into the kitchen. The boy was wearing the cast off from her sweet Dudleykins', and was looking tired, and irritated, but what did she care. She harshly command him to cook breakfast, and turned away to finish setting the table.

FLASHBACK

_Petunia walked away, setting the table, and humming a tune. She missed the glare Ichigo sent her, and thought to herself, what her schedule was for the day, and was careful to keep an eyes on her beloved son._

_Ichigo turned to the shove, and got the ingredients together for breakfast, careful not to drop the eggs. In his six year old body his balance was poor and was careful walking to the shove. One by one he placed the cooking items by the stove, while pulling out the toaster, and popping in some toast, and turning on the stove. He took out a pan from the kitchen cupboards, and placed it over the fire, before placing the perfect amount of oil into the pan. He was so concentration, that his did not see his Uncle enter the kitchen, still smelling of last night's brandy._

_"Boy," The older Dursley's hissed, upset, and hangover from his late night drinking._

_Ichigo turned, and then turned back to the stove, keeping watch on the eggs. Unfortunately, the alcohol affecting the older man made him assume his nephew was ignoring him (not really such a stretch with Vernon's personality), and he reacted violently._

_Ichigo could feel Vernon moving closer to him, and looked back to his Uncle. It was a bad timing, as the advancing fist went toward him. Ichigo could see the hand, and tried to move, but the body he was in was far too slow, and the fist slammed into his face throwing him back against the stove. He tried to catch himself but the burning hot pan went sideways spilling the hot contents on Ichigo's arm._

_The pain was horrible, but he kept his mouth shut, remembering the days of torture, it seemed like that habit would never die, and time wasn't helping him forget. He brought his hand closer to his body shielding it, expecting another strike-he wasn't wrong._

_Vernon kicked him, digging into his other arm trying to get to the burned arm to cause more pain. Ichigo wasn't letting him, and curled into a small ball, protecting his vital organs. Vernon shouted curses, but Ichigo couldn't hear them, against all the pain._

_He wanted it to stop, wanted the pain to go away. _

_And in that moment, the reiatsu that lay underneath the husk of Harry Potter came to the surface, bring a heavy pressure._

_Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were thrown to the floor, the pressure was suffocating, and the trio couldn't breath. Panic went into their minds, and they struggled trying to get breath into their body's, then it stopped, Dudley was the first to react, crying loudly, and hitting the floor with his little fists. Vernon, and Petunia crawled to the nearest wall, and gathered themselves._

_A few minutes passed in the tense silence, and Ichigo brought himself to a sitting position, somehow in the beating he ended up laying on the floor. He started to survey himself, looking, and keeping note of the injuries he had. His right arm still burned, and his other arm was badly bruised, while one of his legs was throbbing painfully. He wasn't sure if it was broken, but he knew with his leg in its current condition he wouldn't be able to run if his Uncle came with a second attack._

_Speaking of them..._

_Ichigo looked over at his relatives._

_Vernon and Petunia were looking at him full of fear, and anger. The later of which, was shaking and starting to crawling over to her son, frighten to even stand up. Their action were strange, and every movement they made was made with extreme caution, keeping one eye on Ichigo at all times._

_Ichigo couldn't understand their fear, until his noticed the presence of his spirit energy. Unlike earlier, his reiatsu wasn't out of reach, and difficult to grasp, it was like he was in his shinigami form. He could feel his reiatsu waiting under his skin, wanting to be called, and he could feel his reiatsu focusing on his injured limbs, and speeding up healing, already his left arm was slightly lighter, and the bruises would probably be gone in a couple of hours..._

_His glare returned, he wasn't going to take crap from the Dursley's._

FLASHBACK END

"Pet?" Petunia shook herself out of her thoughts, and looked at her husband.

"It nothing."

~*~*~*~

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Present Day**_

The run outside went fast then Ichigo could remember it being and soon enough he was standing directly in front of the little girl. She didn't appear to notice Ichigo, or she was completely ignoring him, thinking he couldn't see her. He walked forward, until he was less than a foot in front of her.

"You lost?" He said

"You can see me?" The ghost whispered as if afraid she was imagining things. She looked around, probably thinking that he was speaking to another (living) person.

Ichigo nodded,non-chant about seeing ghost again, it wasn't exactly a talent that would vanish. But his eyes went wide as he sensed a familiar signature...the signature of a shinigami. Senses that he thought were buried resurfaced, and he reacted on instinct. He took a hold of her hand, and ran, as quickly as his legs could carry him.

He ran all the way back to the house, and entered locking the door, and cloaking his reiatsu with every single ounce of control he could muster. Even though ten years had past, he could remember everything, the pain, the torture, the deaths of Karin and Yuzu-.

"Hey, mister, are okay?"

Ichigo was sitting on the floor pale. He blinked, and tried to calm himself. The shinigami wasn't going to find him-.

"Kuso." He cursed, finally noticing the little girl. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A car engine sound interrupted him, and he sighed. There went his day without his relative...

The Dursley's were back.

~*~*~*~

Japanese Terms

reiatsu-spirit energy

kuso-damn

_A/N: Starting with the next chapter, the real Harry Potter storyline will start Like always..._

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

They heard the click of the mail slot and the usual flop of letters on the door mat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Vernon from behind his newspaper.

Ichigo sighed, and got up anyway. If he waited for Dudley, nothing would ever get done, might as well do it for the pig, and stop Vernon from throwing a fit.

He went to the door, and on the mat were three letters. Ichigo looked though them, and his frown deepened as he read the last letter:

_Mr. H. Potter  
_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

**READ & REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Bleach or Harry Potter**.**

**A/N**; Sorry for the long delay, everything life threw at me managed to keep me busy for awhile but in between everything, and plotting just what direction this story is going, I've finally decided on three things. First, I will concentrate on the important situation taking place within the world of Harry Potter, and at the same time alter them accordingly to match Ichigo's harsh reality as well as add some variety. Does this mean some things will not happen like in the books? YES! Does this mean Ichigo will be super powerful? Sort of… Ichigo will have a definite edge over the majority of wizarding people simply because spirit energy (in my book) is a much more complex form of energy (hey everyone has it, but only SOME people are able to use it alive... So there will be no Hermione or Ron or anyone else 'learning' to use Kidou or spirit energy, sorry but this story is about Ichigo being Harry-not Ron or Hermione so I'm sorry if anyone wanted that. Secondly, I got a LOT of reviews saying I should send Ichigo somewhere else other than Gryffindor, and frankly I have reasons for why I am going to send Ichigo to a certain house (its a secret!). And lastly, whenever it's someone else's point of view Ichigo will be called Harry.

**A SPECIAL TREAT FOR GOING OVER FIFTY REVIEWS-BOTH PARTS OF CHAPTER 3! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Summary**: Ichigo defeated Aizen in the final battle of the Arrancar War, but being in Aizen's tender care for a year, has left Ichigo feeling less than confident, so when his secret is revealed he makes a run for it, and in the process ends up in the dead one year old body of Harry Potter… (Bleach x Harry Potter Crossover)

**Warning**: Mentions of abuse, Dursley torture, and violence as well as cursing. You have been warned.

**Please Read**: I have not caught a beta-reader for this story, so keep that information in mind. Updates are based on how much free time I can devote to this story so sometimes the updates will be slow but be assured they will come. Reviews help (hint, hint).

(x.x)

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, July 16**_

(x.x)

The arrival of the Dursley's earned Ichigo a glare and a trip to his cupboard. He wasn't surprised and went anyway; glad for a chance to think that didn't include watching Dudley eat (the experience was disgusting at best).

"What are you thinking about, mister?" The girl asked floating close to Ichigo's face. Her expression was curious, but her tone was unsure, as if she wasn't positive if she should be intruding in Ichigo's thoughts.

Ichigo looked at her, and went into his cupboard lying down on his bed. 'I'm trying to figure out how you can pass on." He said. He was silent about the fact that this whole situation was his fault. The small girl didn't need to know that.

She nodded, smiling. "Okay." She floated over to the cupboard door. "I'm going to explore for a bit, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, and watched her go through the door vanishing. He was glad for the extra alone time; he needed to think about their current circumstances and how he was going to fix this mess.

It had been the first time he'd seen a ghost while in this body, and he was apprehensive. As far as he could tell the emotions from before still lingered, and the fear of being found out by shinigami remained deeply rooted in his mind.

He was not over the torture, and pain, and being in the same area as a shinigami sent panic through him. Granted he could probably take on any shinigami they sent after him, it was better for him to stay missing and presumed dead.

Ichigo sighed, and turned on his side. He didn't feel very hungry thinking about the food he stole away and instead turned facing the wall. He let his eyes close, tired, and pushing his problems to the back of his mind.

No doubt Petunia would wake him up tomorrow, so he needed a good night's sleep if he wanted to deal with anymore of the Dursley's crap.

Darkness overcame him as he fell into a deep sleep…

(0o0)

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, the Following Day, July 17**_

The nest day, was the same as any other day that Ichigo woke to the screeching of Petunia ordering to dress quickly. She banged on the cupboard door, easily expressing her displeasure at Ichigo's laziness.

Ichigo dressed quickly (wanting nothing more than to get the torture over with) and walked out of his cupboard. He made it to the stove and popped in some toast, while tossing some bacon into a pan. He was careful, though and watching the food diligently, making sure not to burn anything lest he hear Petunia screech at him.

Vernon entered the kitchen, and plopped himself down at the kitchen table, and opening his newspaper. He didn't even looking up as Ichigo set the food in front of him, and instead turned a page in his newspaper.

There was silence for a second before they heard the click of the mail slot and the usual flop of letters on the door mat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Vernon from behind his newspaper.

Ichigo sighed, and got up anyway. If he waited for Dudley, nothing would ever get done, so he might as well do it for the pig and stop Vernon from throwing a fit.

He went to the door, and on the mat were three letters. Ichigo looked through them, and his frown deepened as he read the last letter:

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining, Surrey_

The letter was thick and made of parchment paper that was yellowing on the sides. There was no stamp anywhere on the letter as far as Ichigo could see. He walked back to the kitchen carrying all three letters, placing the two for Vernon in front of the beefy man and returning to his seat, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Vernon laid his newspaper down and ripped open one of his letter, snorting in disgust as he complained about 'god-forsaken-basterd-trying-to-steal-his-money', before he continued on to the second letter.

Dudley watched all this with his beady eyes and glanced over at his cousin. "Dad, look! The freak's got something!" He said making hand motions that sent the fat on his arms up and down in a gruesome matter.

Vernon looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw the unusual letter Ichigo was currently reading through. "Boy," He yelled leaning forward to try and snatch the letter from his nephew's hands.

Ichigo dodged the poor attempt to take his letter and leaned back in his chair ignoring the amount of noise he was making. The sudden noise attracted Petunia's attention, as she walked back into the kitchen, and she glared getting ready to yell at the 'thing' when a certain letter caught her attention.

Her eyes went wide and she leaped forward. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, as fear and panic filled her eyes. Her worst fears were coming true.

"Put that letter down." She hissed at Ichigo. She waved her hand trying to jerk the letter from the substitute shinigami's hand but failed when Ichigo moved away from the table, and away from his annoying relatives.

Both adult screamed, making so much noise and trying to dislodge the letter from Ichigo's grasp, that Ichigo moved the letter between him and his 'family'. They continued to try to get the letter away from him, but by this time Ichigo was done reading the first page.

His eyes narrowed. "Pathetic." He said slowly approaching the edge of the table.

Tension filled the small kitchen until Ichigo folded the letter and placed it neatly back into the envelope. "It was just a prank." He said out loud walking away from the table and towards the trash can.

Petunia and Vernon blinked, and they stared at their nephew, unable to believe that the strange child had written off that 'freakishness' as a prank. On one hand they were very happy to not actually have the freak become a wizard and torture them with 'that', but still a prank…?

The two shared a long look at each other confused by the display, that neither noticed Ichigo walked passed them. They were too caught up in their own thoughts that chores and other work to be done were wiped clear from their minds.

Ichigo on the other hand, ignored his relatives completely walking out of the kitchen thinking about the non-existence of magic.

After all there was no way something this strange could be real….

(0o0)

_**Dursley Kitchen, Present Day**_

Immediately after Ichigo left the kitchen, Petunia persuaded Dudley to go to his room using the promises of toys later on. He went obediently and both Petunia and Vernon waited until the loud 'slam' of the first bedroom door sounded before they turned to each other, confused, and thoughtful at the current situation.

"The…boy didn't believe it was real," said Petunia, still in shock. "He didn't care." Her voice was quivering a little, sounding strained and hollow. She crossed her arms trying to steady herself, and think logically and what they should do.

Vernon stood up from his place at the table walking to the trash can. He easily picked out the envelope made of parchment and walked back to the table muttering nonsense. "Watching—spying-might be following us, "He paused for a second before hastily adding another comment."—could know about that," He continued, placing the letter in front of Petunia and pointing out the 'Cupboard under the Stairs' written neatly above the address.

Petunia went paler. "But what should we do? Should we sent it back, or—?

Vernon paced intently, thinking over this problem with an unusually high amount of concentration he used for big money business deals. "No," He said firmly. "We'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer they'll just give up…that's what we'll do. And if nothing has been done about the boy since we've took him in then, _they_ don't know…"

"But, they won't give up—." Petunia insisted.

Vernon cut across her. "They will, or…" His voice weakens and he thought for a second before finishing. "…I'll make them." He took back the letter from Petunia and tossed it back in the bin, before heading out of the room. It was almost time for him to go to work.

Petunia watched him go unsure…

Later that evening when Vernon got back from work, Vernon visited Ichigo in his cupboard. He didn't actually try to squeeze himself into the small space and instead opened the cupboard door and roughly got Ichigo's attention.

Luckily, Ichigo escaped any damage as he easily dodged the meaty fist. He looked up at his 'Uncle' unafraid with angry in his eyes. He was nearly taken back with he saw held within Vernon's eyes. Fear -more than anything clouded Vernon's eyes… Ichigo blinked wondering what exactly pissed off his 'Uncle' off…

"You, boy," Vernon stated after a moment; he gritted his teeth and sent spit flying everywhere.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything (though he did lean to right side to avoid the spit).

"You are going to move into Dudley's second bedroom, and you will move quickly." Said Vernon grabbing Ichigo's arm (there wasn't enough room in the cupboard to dodge efficiently) and pulling him up, while making sure to do it as roughly as possible. Ichigo didn't take this punishment lightly and sent out another small amount of reiatsu quickly deterring Vernon from continuing his harsh treatment. Ichigo's arm was released and the fat giant quickly left the cupboard entrance.

The Dursley's home had five bedrooms; one for Vernon and Petunia, one for visitor's (usually Marge and her dog Ripper) one where Dudley slept, and left all his trash in, and one where all the excess garbage that didn't in his first bedroom, and one storage room.

Regardless, it took Ichigo several trips upstairs to completely organize and clean Dudley's second bedroom. He found various toys, and broken gadgets scattered throughout the room. One example was the month-old camera that Dudley received on his birthday laying discard near one of the farthest corners. Other shelves were full of books that looked new and they were the only things in the room that appeared as if they'd never been touched. ('Like Dudley could even read,' Ichigo thought.)

Ichigo moved the broken articles of toys and other objects to the trashcan, and took everything usable and placed them aside while fixing up the room as best as he could. Inside the small closet were several outfits of clothes once belonging to Dudley, but were decent enough that Ichigo could wear instead of the sad excuses of clothes he was currently wearing.

He smiled slightly and was about to start putting away clothes when a loud whining came from downstairs, "I don't want him near me…I need that rooms…throw him out…he's useless…" Dudley whined (probably) using every trick possible to remove Ichigo from his precious second bedroom.

Ichigo glared at the door, thoroughly pissed out at the grief that Dudley was insulting him. 'Who's the useless one, again?' Ichigo though hanging up his clothes while moving some more junk out of the closet.

He closed the closet door and went over to his new cleaned bed lying down as he waited for the conclusion of the fight going on downstairs. He wasn't disappointed.

"AND WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING FREAKISH TO ME?" Dudley yelled this time louder, and more forceful than before.

Ichigo smirked at that comment, and moved off his bed to resume his work. 'If Dudley only knew…he inherited his 'freakish' behavior from his parents.' Ichigo thought throwing some more junk into pile to be binned. Compared to Vernon and the rest of the family, Ichigo was the most normal person in the house…ironically.

(0o0)

_**Soul Society, Seireitei July 17**_

Karin glared as her lieutenant brought another stack of paperwork to her. Every day it was the same, just as she was almost done with the paperwork from the previous day, more of the torture was delivered, it was never ending. She took the papers thrown haphazardly from the corner of her desk (her subordinate still wasn't used to Karin's glares) and added it to her current stack barely taking note of the slightly shorter number of papers.

She sighed.

She was tired of watching Yuzu cry at night for their older brother, and she was tired of their father always looking at the fourth chair whenever they sat down at dinner longingly. It was downright annoying and actually made him seem less stupid that it was driving her crazy. The balance that once existed in their family was gone and every conversation was uncomfortable and distant at best.

Then there were their captain's duties, Yuzu was always busy at the Fourth Division working on some new training exercise, or paperwork, or clean up duties, the list was endless, and neither Karin's nor Isshin's duties left them much leeway in searching for their lost family member, but that didn't mean they didn't conduct a search every weekend.

"Excuse me?" A voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Karin glared at the door. "What?" She asked rather irritated. If it was someone important, they wouldn't bother knocking, and even if it was another captain they knew better than to ask her to change her attitude. She may only have attained her Bankai recently, but she could mop the floor (or put up a good fight) with any of the other captains. Seeing as the visitor asked for permission, it was likely a lower officer.

The sliding doors opened, and sure enough it was Maya Oka, the shy eighth seat of the Fifth Division.

Karin resisted the urge to glare at her 'guest'. (Maya was likely to faint if she so much as looked at her wrong.) Using every ounce of control she had she schooled her face into a believable bored expression. "Well?" Karin asked again after a minute of waiting for the fifth seat to say something. Karin did have paperwork, and other things to do.

Maya gulped and quickly handed Karin a letter folded over with a seal.

Karin leaned her face on her hand and took the letter looking over it for the name of the sender. There was none. She gives very little notice to Maya's bowing and quick departure from her office as Karin went ahead and broke the seal on the letter opening.

(0o0)

_**Dursley Household, Evening Present Day**_

The arguing between Dudley and his parents continued late into the evening and Ichigo was forced to use his pillow to block out the horrible screeching emitting from the mouths of the 'normal' residents of Privet Drive. It was frustrating but eventually Ichigo was spared the noise as the sky darkened and night settled in on the street.

Ichigo yawned and removed the pillow from on top of his head, and stretch out on his new and comfortable (compared to the cupboard) bed. Yesterday he had been up here using the computer (that was still in one corner of the room) to search for information on his hometown and today he was sleeping in an actual bedroom. The reasons for this action were unclear to the substitute shinigami, but he knew better then to complain, besides the satisfaction of getting one over Dudley made him smirk.

He turned over and sleeps overcome him.

_**Dursley Household, July 18**_

The next morning at the kitchen table was quieter than usual. Dudley was in absolute shock. He'd done everything from screaming his bloody head off, to pretending to be sick, to crying, everything to remove his cousin from his second bedroom but nothing worked. Ichigo was watching over the rest of the table while eating plenty of food to make up for the past few days when his diet had been less than pristine. Vernon and Petunia kept looking at each other confused, as if waiting for some mysterious answer to appear and give them the reason to make everything clearer.

Whatever the reason Ichigo shrugged off the silence of his family members and continued eating, he was slightly happy to finally be eating a complete meal, when suddenly they heard the click of the mail slot and a set of letters flapped onto the doormat destroying the silence in the Dursley kitchen. Strangely enough, Vernon who seemed to be trying to be nice to Ichigo, made Dudley go and get the mail. They heard his pounding footsteps, and five minutes later the youngest Dursley entered the kitchen once more dropping the letters right between his father and Ichigo.

The tension that had been at the table previously returned tenfold and Vernon watched as Ichigo paid no mind to the small stack of letter bearing his (fake) name. If anything Ichigo appeared to be annoyed at the letters as now in green ink the words 'The Smallest Bedroom' were written over their address. Vernon's eyes narrowed and he swapped the letters up and tore them into pieces before Ichigo's eyes—if the hero of the Arrancar Way had been paying attention that is.

Ichigo merely munched on some more bacon he stole from Dudley's plate ignoring all the strange drama happening right in front of him. So far he managed to get rid of all the junk from his new bedroom and was more than looking forward to finishing and finally having a good decent place to call his own.

His eyes narrowed as he continued to feel the staring eyes of his 'Aunt', and his 'Uncle' upon him, it was really starting to annoy him.

"What?" He bit out finally losing his patience at all the staring being done in his direction.

Petunia and Vernon looked away quickly, saying nothing, and Ichigo got up from the table placing his empty plate into the sink and walking out of the room, confused.

Did he miss something?

_**Dursley Household, July 19**_

The alarm clock work up the inhabitants of number four at six o'clock the nest morning Ichigo turned over in his bed barely paying any attention to the annoying sound, as somewhere in another room Dudley knocked over his alarm clock off his bedside table and unto the floor breaking it.

Unlike Ichigo and Dudley, Petunia raised wiping sleep from her eyes as she dragged her bony body out of bed and to the restroom. She had only opened the door when a flood of letters addressed to 'Mr. Harry Potter' buried her. Vernon meanwhile turned in his sleep ignorant of his wife's situation.

Five minutes passed before Petunia had unearthed herself from most of the letters, and she screamed her displeasure for the entire household to hear.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!"

Ichigo leaped up into the air; the screeching of his dear aunt having given him a pounding headache as his sensitive ears went into overdrive at the tone deaf noise.

Lights clicked on in three of the bedrooms and every member of number fourth rushed (or looked in Vernon's case) to Petunia and the massive pile of letter burying her. Vernon, who had been lying comfortable in his king, sized bed rolled out of his bed and waddled to his wife trying to unearth her from the pile of crushing parchment papers. It was surprising for Vernon to move so fast, and to think coherently enough to even identify the situation enough to try and help Petunia from her troubles. He shouted at Ichigo, demanding that he move his 'freakish behind' by help them bring a trash can from the kitchen up. Ichigo glared and shuffled off downstairs and by the time he got back Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were having a serious conversation involving the very person who just walked in.

"Dudley will make sure none of those letters makes it to the freak's hands. I can tell he's planning something." Vernon said seriously. His face was scrunched up making his head resemble a pig, before he turned to Petunia and gave her the exact demand as he did Dudley as if she were stupid enough to forget what he said only seconds ago.

Ichigo didn't say anything and stood in the doorway, curious and a little annoyed at the conversation taking place so early in the morning about his presumed abnormal abilities. 'Maybe whatever was bothering the idiots had something to do with the 'magic' letters I'm getting?' Ichigo thought.

Whatever the case Ichigo listen in—wondering when one of the Dursley's would finally figure out he was in the room, and could every single word they were saying.

"Are you sure that's necessary Vernon?" Petunia asked placing her hands on her lap. "The _thing _said it was a prank—"

"So…he's faking it. He's one of their kinds, and being the son of _them_ only proves he's abnormal." Vernon said sternly, his eyes hard.

Petunia nodded agreeing yet she didn't seem convinced.

Her eyes traveled the room thinking until finally her eyes landed on Ichigo casually standing in the doorway looking amused, and very annoyed. Her temper flared and within seconds she started yelling insults shoving Ichigo back into his bedroom with a few scarps of breakfast.

It was strange and for the rest of the day no one bothered Ichigo to do any of his chores—they simply left him alone. For the first time in a long while Ichigo was able to spend his day in relative ease as downstairs the Dursley's were freaking out, trying and failing to understand how much the freak had heard.

All in all another day another day was spent in absolute confusion as the three Dursley's pondered (or in Dudley's case watched TV) how abnormal their life had turned.

_**Dursley Household, July 20**_

On Friday over two hundred letters found themselves in random places throughout the house. As they couldn't go through the mail shot (Vernon had nailed it shut after the first day) they had been pushed under the door, in a couple of vases, slotted through the sides of windows, behind every trash can, and a good few entered from the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Vernon ripped apart each and every one of them before burning them in the Living Room fireplace. After he finished he took out a hammer and nails and boarded up every crack in the house, and even going so far as to set up a mail box in town for all future letters. Vernon was determined in his work, but jumped at small noises as Ichigo found out surprising him.

For the rest of the day Ichigo found good reasons to give his _adoring_ Uncle some scares.

_**Dursley Household, July 21**_

On Saturday, the situation went from bad from worst. Four hundred letters entered into the house and were gathered in front of the bedrooms door trapping each person within their bedrooms. Ichigo managed to escape his room after an hour, and slowly made himself a huge breakfast, smirking when the sounds of Dudley and the older Dursley's met his ears.

Prank or not, Ichigo had the happiest and revenge filled week because of the letters, and was more than happy to let the charade continue. So what if the neighbors were confused or annoyed? Ichigo didn't care.

Around noon the Dursley's finally managed to dig their way out from their rooms where surprising more letters was piled on the sofas and on the TV making Dudley complains twice as much. Vernon turned purple, outraged at the amount of trouble those freaks were causing and set out once more making furious phone calls to the post office as well as anyone else. Petunia shredded the letters using her food processor and burned them

When the afternoon came around all the Dursley's were angry and tired and slipped into their beds, unknowingly completing the one chore to be done and leaving a certain shinigami free reign of the house.

Still, even while Ichigo was enjoying himself, he wondered what the prankster wanted so badly.

_**Dursley Household, July 22**_

Sunday morning dawned early, and Vernon sat at the breakfast table looking irritable and frustrated but happy.

"No letters on Sunday, the post is off," He reminded them cheerfully as Ichigo took a seat at the table. Vernon picked up a few slices of toast and spread some butter. It was a creepy display and Ichigo hurried through his breakfast.

Silence held the table as neither Petunia nor Dudley made any effort to start a conversation, and everyone ate quietly maintaining the peace in the uncomfortable quiet. Ichigo finished his food and was getting ready to leave when a blur flew past him and smacked into Vernon's face.

The happy atmosphere at the table vanished, and as hundreds of letters came pelting into the kitchen from the hallway. The Dursley's ducked under the table (a tight fit as Dudley took up half the space from under the table from himself), and Ichigo moved leaning near the wall to the door—the only area untouched by the dozens of letters flying everywhere.

"That's it!" Vernon yelled standing up and hitting his head on the table. He had apparently forgotten he was under the table. Petunia and Dudley shared a confused look and got to their feet watching as the trail of letters started to decrease turning into a giant pile blocking the doorway. "I want everyone out of the kitchen and packed in ten minutes—."

Ichigo smirked and motioned in the direction of the letters. "It'll take more than ten minutes to get through that pile, even if you and Dudley were in shape." Ichigo said casually. He turned his back to them and started back to the table. He wasn't going to cooperate with the Dursley's.

The angry in Vernon's eyes increased and he moved stomping over to Ichigo. "I did not ask for your cheek boy." He hissed, spitting in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo wiped the spit off his face and glared. "Like I care what you want." He said turning and cleaning off one of the chairs, sitting himself down. "The only reason I even bother to listen to anything that comes from your mouth is because it keeps Petunia from screeching." Ichigo added as he crossed his arms looking dangerous.

Neither Dursley paid any mind to the danger sighs going off, as Petunia glared and moved over to stand in front of her nephew. "I am your aunt and you will address me as so." She demanded screeching once more.

The pressure was building up slowing but steady, and surprisingly enough Dudley was quiet working on plowing through the letters in a rush. There was no doubt that he only cared for his television shows, and food.

Ichigo glared, absolutely disgusted and fed up with Vernon and Petunia's high and mighty attitudes. "Biologically, we are related, but you treat me like servant, so frankly you two are not even worth being called aunt and uncle." He said standing and pushing away some of the letters, not really caring if he buried his cousin along with the rest of his miserable relatives.

He was alert though and glared harshly at Petunia and Vernon daring them to as much as look at him wrong. He meant what he said, and at this point enough was enough. He was not going to deal with them, not now, not _ever_.

For the moment, neither Petunia nor Vernon said anything, feeling the intense pressure Ichigo was radiating, and let their fear control their actions as they moved back trying to put as much space between them and the 'freak', totally disregarding that they left their beloved 'Dudleykins' near the danger known as Harry Potter.

Ten minutes of mind grueling work, and Ichigo finally succeed in gathering all of the letters into several trash bags before watching as Petunia and Vernon sped forth grabbing Dudley, and running up stairs in an unusual display of speed as the three relatives of Ichigo's hulled themselves up their rooms doing whatever.

Ichigo could care less about what they were doing and set out to put up the breakfast dishes before making his way upstairs to continue his work making his room actually look like a bedroom instead of a prison cell.

He worked hard, and several hours later he was surprised when none of his relatives had bothered him as he glanced at the clock on the wall (he stole it from Dudley's room), slightly surprised to learn he'd been working for five hours straight and that it was a quarter after three o'clock, but he wasn't disappointed with what he had accomplished.

In the five hours of non-Dursley interaction, he'd managed to completely rearrange the furniture, dust out the room, fix the bedside table, organize the books, add a second book shelf (took one from the attic), and set up the computer getting rid of all the crap Dudley download onto at some point.

Walking out into the hallway he was mildly surprised to hear nothing or see Petunia and Vernon, it was a Sunday, and Vernon didn't not have work on weekends. So even if by some chance he did go out, Petunia still should have been home…

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and a single sheet of paper with a few pounds lying on it caught his attention, and slowly the pieces started to come together. He moved forward, and moving aside the bills, he picked up the sheet.

_We have decided to go vacationing for the rest of the summer, and will __not__ be taking you with us. Against my better judgment _("What judgment?" Ichigo muttered under his breath.) _Petunia and myself have left some money for food, and will not be returning into a week into the school year…._

_Destroy the house and you will pay boy…_

Ichigo blinked and crumpled the paper, throwing it neatly into the trashcan, and scanning the amount of money left behind—he was not stunned to see less than sixty pounds, and mentally did the math knowing it not nearly enough money to feed a person for almost two months, even with the small amount of food in the fridge.

Ichigo shrugged, and pocketed the money, not at all phased, thinking back to the huge stash of money he kept hidden under a loose floor board in his room.

Even with the Dursley's trying to mess him up, he still succeed in making them fail, and looking back at the trash can, Ichigo smirked.

The Dursley's were _way_ out of their league if they thought they could put one over on him…

_**Dursley Household, July 30 **_

The next eight days passed in relative ease as Ichigo moved into a lazy routine of eating when he felt like it, watching TV, and cleaning only before he went to bed. It was relaxing time, and Ichigo had began to learn more about his hometown when he got on the computer for a few minutes here and there, between talking a little to his ghostly companion who had yet to leave.

Once or twice, a shinigami passed nearby, and although Ichigo tried his best to lead her in the direction of them, the small little girl was unable to make it in time to do anything besides following Ichigo at the end of each day.

Whatever the case, neither Ichigo or the small girl were bothered by these results took each day as it came ready and willing to go forward to find a shinigami (though Ichigo did make it known that when they finally caught up with a shinigami he would not be present, something the small ghost did not understand but agreed to anyway)…

Regardless, life was changing, and it was only later on that Ichigo know how much…

(o0o)

_**Soul Society, Seireitei July 30**_

Little more than a week had passed since Karin had received _that_ letter, and with each passing day her temperament was becoming so bad even people used to her glares were avoiding her very presence.

It was a dangerous time, as Karin moved from her desk and made her way to her office door ready to move forward…

_FLASHBACK- July 17_

_Karin leaned her face on her hand and took the letter looking over it for the name of the sender. There was none. She gives very little notice to Maya's bowing and quick departure from her office as Karin went ahead and broke the seal on the letter opening._

_**Karin-san,**_

_**I have come across some…troubling information about Kurosaki Ichigo-san's disappearance and ask that you as well as the rest of your family meet me thirteen days from today at my shop to talk.**_

_**Do not let Abarai-kun, nor Rukia-san have any knowledge about this meeting…this information is sensitive, and unsettling.**_

_**Urahara Kisuke. **_

_The bored expression was gone from Karin's face as she read the letter, both surprised and shocked about the words contained within. A part of her was starting to hope that Urahara's extensive (and crazy) information network had finally uncovered Ichigo location, but Karin quickly pushed those thoughts in to the back of her mind before they could take root._

_She didn't need to be let down again…but still…_

'_Information about Ichigo…' Karin thought running her hands over the folds of the letter where Ichigo's name was written neatly in Kanji. 'Another chance…' Karin folded the letter and placed ii into the pocket of her captain's coat._

_Yes, she had a chance to find her brother, and she'd even betray Rukia-san's trust, and that of Abarai if it meant finding her brother… because she had too—for everyone's sake._

_FLASHBACK END_

Outside her office, both her father, and her twin sister were waiting against the walls, and both looked up when Karin moved forward walking passed them.

It was time.

(o0o)

The lights flickered on and off as the rain outside pounded against the electric poles. It was a quarter past eleven and silence reigned throughout the Dursley Household as Ichigo tossed and turned on his bed.

Usually he was easily able to sleep no matter what, but on nights that it rained, his always had problems keeping his nightmares away. Keeping his memories of that time away…and he'd never succeed in holding them off…

_The huge puddles of blood mixed in the sand, and Ichigo tighten the ragged cloak around his shoulders, trying to gather more warmth as he ran. He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to see that expression on the face of his friends—he couldn't._

_He was hurt too much to survive, to go through that fear in their eyes._

_So he moved running, trying to get away because even if his friends hadn't moved, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had. The twelfth division was coming, a zanpakutou within his hands a hungry in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to open up his chest and experiment on him—like Aizen did._

_Noises overwhelm him, as everyone present says something different and the words merge together causing a headache compared to the infinite silence he had_

_He couldn't stop—_

"_Ashisogi Jizō," The scientist whispere__d unsheathing his sword._

_Mayuri moves close cutting and slashing at him as pain courses all through his wounded side, but the scientist is faster, unwounded unlike him. He's wounds burn and numb up, and he's struggling with everything imaginable to get away._

_Blood is everywhere and his former friends and acquiesces are moving closer, too close. The world starts closing in on Ichigo and the noise turns silent as everything becomes too much—he jumps back._

_The fear is too powerful, and his reiatsu too chaotic…_

Ichigo jumped up in his bed.

"Shit," He whispered as the shaking started again.

He hated his memories…

Ichigo glanced at the clock—two minutes to noon. Somehow, he'd made through the night with only one nightmare, and had slept in. It was a small blessing that Ichigo enjoyed now that he was now having to deal with the useless Dursley's for a while... Ichigo moved off his bed and dressed slowing taking in the quiet that had became the normal for the substitute shinigami since the departure of the Dursley's-

BANG!

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he moved into a guard position, moving swiftly… The last thing he needed was for it to be some sort of intruder or something…

BANG!

(**End of Chapter 3 Part 1**)

(0o0)

_**A/n: Sorry again, here the last part of chapter 3 since I know so many of you wanted to finally see this story get some action. But be warned I had to use many of Hagrid's lines from the first book because I'm terrible at his dialogue.**_

(0o0)

_**Chapter 3 Part 2**_

_**Dursley Household, July 31**_

BOOM.

They sound was deafening, and Ichigo raced forward to the door. The wooden frame was hit with such force that it was shaking uncontrollably and likely would give any moment. Ichigo readied himself knowing full well that whoever was at the door was not someone he knew, since the Dursley's could simply let them in...

SMASH!

The door fell with a heavy 'clank', and silence descended on number four, as Ichigo finally saw who was in the door way. A man taller than the door frame stepped in his shaggy hair brushing the ceiling as his thick boots made loud noises on the floor. His coat was another equally large article as inside the various pockets Ichigo could makes out some strange 'clicking'.

The Defender of Aizen hadn't moved an inch from his stance and stared at the man in front him, apprehensive.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked eyes narrowed slightly.

The giant blinked and moved forward again, he bent down, picked up the door and carefully fitted it back into place. He smiled pleased and took one of Ichigo's hand shaking him, and almost moving the substitute shinigami from the floor in a mixed up hand shake.

"Oh I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The now named Hagrid said warmly. His eyes fell on the hallway scenery, taking in the small house surrounding. Ichigo saw the glances from Hagrid and moved back to allow Hagrid entrance into the Dursley's Living Room.

"We'll talk in here." Ichigo said motioning for the giant to enter the sitting area, before moving off to get the man some refreshments. Despite his cool nature Ichigo did have manners, (though the extents of them were force feed into him by the Dursley's). He was quick thought, and only a few minutes passed before Ichigo reentered the Living Room, to see his...'guest' sitting on one of the Dursley's prized sofas, which appeared to be sagging under the weight of Hagrid.

Ichigo quietly placed the tea set on the medium-sized table directly in-between the two long sofas, and carefully slide the plate of cookies towards his guest allowing the taller of the two to have easier access to the food.

"Thanks for the cup o' tea...Anyway—Harry," Hagrid said looking through one of his coat pockets, he pulled out a smallish cardboard box revealing a green frosting cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in black icing.

Ichigo was taken back at the sentiment as it had been almost a decade since anyone had celebrated his birthday(1), and although he knew Hagrid was talking about the birthday of Harry Potter, it was strange to be reminded of the other times when his family sat around the kitchen table waiting for him to blow out the candles.

_Ichigo glared at his father. "Blow out the candles? You've seriously lost it old man." _

_Karin turned back to her television show, trying to something to forget the thirty-minutes of boredom that was going to come at the years old argument between her elder brother and their father._

_Isshin pretended to cry, before racing off to the creepy poster of his wife on the Living Room wall. "See Masaki, look how our son treats our family traditions," He said pointing at Ichigo. He continued to wail on..._

_Ichigo sighed, resisting the urge to send his old man through the nearest window. "For the last time, __THIS__ is not a family tradition, we've only been doing this for five years, when you decided (by yourself) to bake birthday cakes for us instead of going out."_

_Isshin cried some more. "Oh my dear Masaki, look at him, he's become so rude since he's hit puberty-"_

_Karin turned back around from the TV. "Finish that sentence and I'll trash that stupid poster." She threatens more than a little tired of the usual grief associated with her dad._

_Isshin cried some more. "What'd I do?"_

_Yuzu sighed. "Honesty dad, it because she's fed up with you... Please stop fighting! And big brother just blow out the candle, and father with stop."_

_Ichigo glared at the cake but did as she asked—_

"Harry?"

Ichigo looked up. "Thanks..."

The giant smiled. "Yer welcome, an' I reckon it's about' time yeh read yer letter-though I can' figur' why yeh didn't get it-"

"I did receive it." Ichigo said pouring himself some more tea. He pointed at one of the trash cans. "I knew it was some prank."

Hagrid stared at him, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Yer letter weren' a prank. Harry-yer a wizard."

(0o0)

_**Urahara Shoten, July 31**_

It was a little after midnight when the three Kurosaki Family members finally arrived outside Urahara Shoten and each member was tense. The paperwork and proper approval needed for all of them to go the Living World and taken longer than they had expected (Renji and Rukia had brought several more piles of paperwork in the middle of everything, owing to the fact that huge fight had rendered a few members of their divisions unable to do their own paperwork).

Karin glared at unsurprisingly the pervert himself was standing outside waiting for them.

"Why the letter?" Karin asked as the four seated themselves at the small table.

Urahara expression turned grim.

"The Hyogyoku is still in Ichigo."

(0o0)

_**Dursley Household, July 31**_

"That's your story?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms. "You're some sort of grounds keeper from a magical school that my parents went to and now you want me to go?"

Hagrid nodded, smiling.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Ichigo said throwing his tea into the plant next to him. Just because the Dursley's weren't home didn't mean that Petunia didn't put some poison in the tea mix, or something. He'd had plenty of experience with poison his food, after all even to this day Vernon tried repeatedly to send him to his grave...

Still...He couldn't believe the junk that was coming out of Hagrid's mouth and the fact that the older of the two expected him to believe this nonsense about witches and wizards was bull. He'd seen the afterlife, he was half-dead, and he'd saved the world from the most cunning bastard in Soul Society history (those other lame excuses for bad guys didn't count) and now some strange people wanted to ship him off to some crazy school?

Un-freaking-believable.

Hagrid nodded. "O' course, an' yeh be a good'un I'd say once yeh've trained up a bit-"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed half way, looking like a cross between pissed off, and bored. "I don't believe in magic."

Hagrid chuckled, and sipped some more tea. Unlike Rukia, who had been surprised by Ichigo's lack of belief in the undead, Hagrid processed to bore Ichigo with logic stating that 'yes' magic does exist and that Ichigo was one hundred percent a being of this strange race—Ichigo still wasn't convinced.

"Look...Hagrid, I'm not a wizard." Ichigo said, he sighed knowing this conversation was going nowhere...

"Yes, yeh are, an' I ca' prove it," the giant said. "Has th're ever been a time yeh've scared o' angry and som'thing strange happen'd?"

"Well, yes—"

"See yer a wizard...even if yeh don't beli've it."

Ichigo pushed his cup of away. "That still doesn't explain the owls trying to eat the Dursley's (2) He said casually as though it was normal for the flying wildlife to suddenly attack people, but compared to the story Hagrid was trying to feed to him, Ichigo was sure there was some (weird) explanation.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid said starting to search his coat pockets once more. From yet another pocket he pulled a rather ruffed owl and a long quill with a roll of parchment attached. With a concentrated look on his face Hagrid quickly wrote out a few sentences that easily were visible though the yellow paper:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry his letter, and taking him to buy his supplies in a bit, weather lousy._

_Hagrid_

Ichigo watched as in seconds Hagrid rolled up the note, and gave it to the owl which was placed in a small pouch on its leg, before it move flying off and through one of the windows Ichigo forgot to close last night (Ichigo made a mental note to make sure all the windows and doors were locked-the last thing he needed was some weirdo to come in...), and Hagrid turned back to eat more of the cookies Ichigo had set out as though this was something normal as answering a cell phone.

There was silence for a few seconds until Hagrid spoke up once more.

"Where was I?" Hagrid said, refilling his tea cup again.

Ichigo looked out the window. "You were talking about Hogwarts," He casually reminded the giant, ideally wondering if he'd had time to get some more food after Hagrid left.

Hagrid made to stand up. "Well 'nough about that, we need to go if we want to be back before night." The Keeper of Keys grabbed his umbrella, and went through his coat once more trying to find a place for his unsuspecting wand. "Besides-yer know all about Hogwarts all ready-"

"I don't."

Hagrid looked shocked, and turned to look at Ichigo. The later piling the tea ware together as well as taking the refreshment plate to put up.

"Yeh don't?" Hagrid echoed trying to wrap his mind around that statement. Ichigo moved passed him and only a glance from the corn or of his eyes let him catch the other glaring holes into the portraits of the Dursley's lining the Living Room walls. It was amazing the amount of hate the giant was expressing in that one look, and Ichigo entered the kitchen washing and drying the tea ware.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

The loud sounds gave Ichigo plenty of hint that the Hogwarts' Ground Keeper was indeed following him, and silence reign for several minutes as Ichigo finished up.

"Do you mean ter tell me," Hagrid growled pointing at one of the pictures. "That these muggles didn't tel you anything?"

Ichigo dried his hands on a dish rag by the sink, looking a little in insulted at the question. "About Hogwarts, than nothing, but I'm not an academic reject." He answered. What was it with every person (living or dead) questioning his intelligence? He wasn't mentally incapable, or stupid he's grades showed this...

Hagrid grip on his umbrella grew stronger. "But yeh must know about yer parents," He said. "I mean everyone knows about your family...and you're famous."

Ichigo cursed silently. "Famous, how?"

Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at Ichigo with a bewildered stare. "How'd yeh think yer parents died?"

Ichigo looked down, letting his bangs shadow his eyes. "A car crash," He repeated knowing the lie instantly for what it was. He knew there were no cars present during his arrival in England, and after being trapped within this dead body it was impossible to say something as mundane and fatal could have trapped he within this body.

"Well, its best you know before you enter, our world," Hagrid said moving one of the kitchen chairs out from the table and taking a seat, and collecting his thoughts. "It begins with a person called-," Hagrid paused.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Who?" He pushed wanting to know who was responsible for his predicament.

Hagrid gulped at Ichigo fierce look." All right—Voldemort," Hagrid shuddered. "I won't say it again...Anyway this wizard, about twenty years ago, started gatherin' followers. And he got 'em, different witches and wizards-some afraid of dying, some just wanted some his power, 'cause he was powerful, it was dark days. No one trusted anyone else, some of them had terrible things happen it 'em and others he killed 'em. In horrible ways... but he didn't try at Hogwarts', he was afraid of Dumbledore didn't dare try takin' the castle."

"But yer parents, they were good people, brill'nt witch and wizard... and they fought against You-Know Who," Ichigo glared, and his grip on the table tighten. "All anyone knows is, _he_ turned up in the village where yer family was stayin', an'-an'"

Hagrid went silent, and pulled out a handkerchief blowing his nose. "Sorry..."

Ichigo looked away. "I don't have any money."

Hagrid looked at Ichigo confused, before he understood what the (supposedly) younger was getting at. "Did you think your parents didn't leave you anything?" Hagrid stood up from the table and pushed the chair back into place with slightly more force then necessary as the wooden table shook. "Its' getting late, we've got lots to do still today. Got to get up to town, and get all yer book an' that."

Ichigo nodded walking passed Hagrid, to start getting ready to leave.

As far as the substitute shinigami was concerned, magic could've been these people form of spirit energy, but whatever the case, Ichigo saw this experience as another chance to get one over the Dursley's...

And yet, even if Hagrid wasn't who he pretended to be...Ichigo wasn't worried-he could hold his own in a fight.

(0o0)

_A/N: Yes, Ichigo does seem like he was convinced too easily (at least that's the way I see it...) don't worry Ichigo will explain his motives for following our resident half-giant friend in the next chapter, so stay tuned…and on the whole Ichigo's friends abandoning him...they just didn't react fast enough to stop mayuri...  
_

Thanks go to **,yarra,prijcp316 Yin7, Jiuriana-chan, Alien 2012, Exclamated, cupcake123, IchigoKurosakiSotaichou, Son of Kalas, Oriko, Goldenfightergirl, otogii, xxIciclebloomxx, missyJuliette, Karate Girl654, Dark Lord of Ori, Sutala Stormweaver, Goku Koneko Sage, Magdalaen Beller, Lost GryffindorFoundSlytherin, amethyst Ichigo, blackwolfs900, Ribbonseal, Millie M. Banshee, -Jess-Emrys-Black-, Bobboky, MissOrange8587, Arthisa, 2iv3-2if3, Yami-no-Tamashii, BeccaBaby, YastoraRisa, J.T.R., Narlth, Glacarius, Delphine Pryde, Inumaru12, ElementistMagicAkua, Cinder, Lunatic Pandora1, Salamander Hanzo, WickedWitchVictora, HevenSentHellBroken, Ziya Hitsugaya, Mel,yarra, prijcp316, Kitty Serville, Annabelle **(Thank you all anonymous reviewers!)

**Please READ and REVIEW! I'm already half done with the next chapter-and this time it won't take eight month or so. (Hint, hint)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Summary:** Ichigo defeated Aizen in the final battle of the Arrancar War, but being in Aizen's tender care for a year, has Ichigo feeling less then confident, so when his secret is revealed he makes a run for it, and in the process ends up in the dead one year body of Harry Potter...BLEACH Crossover.

**Warning: **Mentions of Abuse, Dursley torture, and Violence as well as cursing. You have been warned.

**Please Read:** Forgive me readers! ... I have not caught a beta-reader for this story, so keep that information in mind.

_Thanks go to: _Quetzalcoatls_,_Thunderstorm101, irezel, Kayla, A Midsummer Night's Dream, lolarennt, Ranma Uzumaki, eild daffodil kyuuketsuuki-san, Firehedgehog, chrono798, Eye of Hawk, Jedi Master Kit Fisto, BlackRoseFire, animelover1993, Flashlight Manic, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, willi890, Jiyle, FanFictionFan345, Shadow-Digital, Yami-no-Tamashii, The Black Gallade, mist shadow, Escapedslave99, blackwolf900, Hanzo of the Salamander, zZemoKITTYzZ, Jiuriana-Chan, Aila-Jevs, TsukiakariNoMichi, LoverOfGaia, narutoshamenking, Millie M. Banshee, Emma Iveli, ElementistMagicAkua, Lunatic Pandora1, Goldenfightergirl_, and the rest of my awesome reviewers!_

_(0o0)_

_**Chapter 4**_

_(0o0)_

_**London Underground, July 31**_

The next thirty minutes were quite possibly the most irritating ones Ichigo ever had the misfortune to experience. Although Hagrid tried to be as subtle as possible when buying the tickets and pointing out some of the differences between the magical and non-magical people, nothing more obviously stuck out then a giant man exclaiming about 'muggles' in a crowded subway station.

People were walking around them wide eyed and rude (a couple of them pointed at them) as every time Hagrid said something, the surrounding people tried (without any regard for manners) to listening in on the conversation, making the already nervous ground's keeper to become even more uneasy turning his accented words almost in comprehensible, and his steps faster as Ichigo struggled to keep up with his taller companion.

It was a complete one-eighty from their earlier interaction, and for a few short moments Ichigo felt an incredible urge to shout at all the surrounding people to mind their own business-thankfully though, Ichigo was saved from anymore translating when the pair boarded a train and headed towards London to get his school supplies.

They took seats in the back of the train, staying clear of the other passengers causing Hagrid's nervousness to vanish completely making Ichigo sigh in relief.

"See that, Harry? The things th'se muggles dream up, eh?" Hagrid said motioning to the train, and some of the buttons to call the stewardess.

Ichigo glanced at him for a second before he turned in his seat, biting back an insult. So what if some people could do magic, and went to some stupid school… what gave them the right to degrade others for not being the same?

Absolutely nothing!

Ichigo's fists griped the arm rest causing the cushion under his arms to start to tear under his strength. Only a few hours into learning and observing these wizarding people and already Ichigo was not happy with what he saw-granted it was just the impression he was getting from one (very tall) person, he knew better than to hope the rest of these people acted any better...

Ichigo sighed.

Still, even if this entire trip gained him little more than the reasons for the deaths of the Potters, it was worth it. Ichigo now knew who was responsible for his current predicament...and maybe a possible solution.

"Here," Hagrid said pushing another one of those parchment letters into Ichigo's hands. "There's a list inside th're of everything yeh need."

Ichigo looked at him for a second before unfolding the envelope, and taking out the second sheet of parchment he hadn't noticed before.

_**Uniform**_

_First-Year students will require;_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)_

Ichigo stopped reading, trying hard not to imagine how stupid robes would look on him, and how incredible hard it would be to fight in them... And yet, there was more proof that these 'wizards' were not sane-it was the twenty-first century, not the dark ages! Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly, and the arm rest creaked in protest as more of Ichigo strength started bearing down on it.

Although Ichigo had lived with his relatives for the better part of a decade, he was nowhere near color blind and knew what proper clothes looked like, and now looking over this school list Ichigo's earlier doubts started returning.

After all, if these people still thought robes were 'fashionable' what else was wrong?

Ichigo pushed his thoughts way and looked back at the list.

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings)_

Ichigo blinked again slightly confused at some of the items on the list, and wondering idly once more if this was a prank. "Dragon hide?" Ichigo muttered, hoping beyond hope that maybe he'd just read the letter wrong...

_Students will also need:_

_The Stranded Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory By Albert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger_

Ichigo sighed again as the letter continued on listing other equipment such as a wand, and a cauldron that he'd need, and looking over all the magical ware...Ichigo felt a slight headache coming on.

If the amount of these books, and uniforms was any indication, he could he was going to need a substantial amount of money to cover everything, and even with the several hundred pounds hidden in the folds of his jeans, he still wasn't positive he was going to able pay for everything...not to mention the extra food he was going to need to buy….

Ichigo signed, frustrated.

"This is our stop," Hagrid said snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts as the giant stood up from his chair, and towards the train exit. Ichigo followed closely behind the taller man

knowing from experience how quickly one could lose sight of a someone.

The giant led Ichigo out into the street and although there were many people going on with their business as usual, Ichigo didn't see as much as one magical shop that sold anything like the letter was asking.

"Are we in the right place?" Ichigo inquired cautiously, watching his surrounding with all the practice of skilled veteran. Even though it'd been years since his...capture, his instincts had only been intensified at the Dursley's treatment, and his senses remained heighten, and wary of everyone and everything.

Hagrid smiled at his companion, and opened a door leading into their destination. "Yep, this 're is the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Ichigo glanced at him, and entered tensing...it was dark, too dark...

(0o0)

_**Urahara Shoten, July 31**_

Urahara expression turned grim.

"The hyogyoku is still in Ichigo."

All motion within the shop ceased, and Isshin's glance turned murderous. The spiritual pressure within the shop drop drastically as the shopkeepers words sank in...and than an outward explosion of reiatsu and comments bombard the ex-captain. It was to be expected, his information was disheartening. It was almost as if, the entirety of the Winter War was for nothing, if what Urahara was saying was true.

Karin moved first and she stood up, stomping around the table and marching up to Urahara, pure anger in her eyes. "Run that by me again." She said venomously.

Urahara sighed. "The hyogyoku is still within Ichigo... something I had not expected-something Aizen knows."

Isshin blanched getting what the exile meant, while Yuzu glanced back and forth between her family members and their host.

"Please clarify." Yuzu prompted, really not liking the direction this conversation was going.

Her eyes were full of worry and although her training as a soul reaper helped keep a good amount of fear from showing-nothing compared with the observant eyes of her family where her emotions were bare. Her hands were digging into the material on her soul reaper uniform, in an anxious gesture of nerves.

'Not again, please say it won't happen again,' She thought feverishly.

Urahara shifted in his seat, and Yuzu knew in that moment that everything was going to come crumbling down.

"Aizen is still alive."

(0o0)

_**Leaky Caldron, London**_

Slowly, with Hagrid guiding him forward, Ichigo stepped into the olden place, eyes searching. There were three possible exits, including the one he had just stepped through. He would be cautious though and not draw attention to himself-

"I've gotta take young Harry h're to get his books." The giant said destroying any chance Ichigo had of not being noticed.

A vein pulse on his head, and Ichigo crossed his arms forcing himself to resist the urge to struggle his companion.

'I wanted to avoid the entire world knowing I'm here!' Ichigo thought exasperated. If he was even a tenth as famous as Hagrid said, there was going to be trouble. Lots of trouble.

And he was right.

The second after Hagrid finished his sentence the entire pub went quick, each person within view, sneaking looks at the substitute soul reaper with all the glace of Dudley in a candy shop. It was disturbing, and the tension was thick as one by one the people in front of them stood. They seemed to see something about him, because every single person in the Leaky Caldron stood, and made their way over to him.

"It's Potter-."

"The Harry Potter-"

"I could believe he's here-"

Ichigo groaned slightly to himself, as he heard snippets of conversation from the approaching mob. There was more muttering before the group before him gathered themselves and made one line in front of him. No doubt they wanted to meet him, as uncomfortable as that was, and Ichigo (had no choice but to) let them, as Hagrid stood behind him, blocking his only path to an exit, and that spans the area in front of him-making escape difficult.

And so, as time consuming as it was Ichigo stood there (reluctantly) and spoke with every person, greeting them, and exchanging words as every person welcomed him back into the Wizarding World. One or twice he was forced to pause as he was met with people he'd seen before such as, Doris Crockfold, and Dedalus Diggle.

Yet, as the line shorten, he was approached by a man with a turban in light gray robes. He was a strange adult as almost unconsciously, the man's posture changed from nervous to anger, and back again. And yet, Ichigo could help wondering why the change in emotions...

"G-greetings M-mr. Potter. " The man said offering his hand for handshake. Ichigo moved forward, and reached out a hand.

The moment his hand met with the other, something changed in the air, as for a second a dark gray mist circled around him, centering on his head, as well as his chest were the soul chain looked rusted. The vision vanished though as soon as Ichigo released his hand. The man in front of him appearing nervous, and unsure, yet Ichigo knew better-there was something dangerous about him.

"A-a pleasure t-to meet y-you, I-I'm Professor Q-Quirrell." The man, Quirrell said shaking and trying to compose himself.

Ichigo struggled to not grimace and replied. "Nice to meet you too...what subject do you teach?" Ichigo asked making a note to avoid whatever place this man went-

"I-I teach D-Defense Against t-the Dark A-arts at H-Hogwarts." He answered, and Ichigo nearly sighed.

Apparently his luck was just as shitty as it was before, but as it stood nothing he planned so far was working for him, case in point being the two people on either side of him who (unknowingly) destroyed Ichigo's attempts to have a normal, non-hectic time in the Wizarding World. A few seconds later, the Defense Professor made his excuse, stating he needed to be going.

Ichigo nodded at the professor, and thanked him for his time, while Hagrid moved forward excusing them. Hagrid nodded to the other, waving a good-bye, and the two walked away, with only one of them feeling the anger coming off Professor Quirrell. While the other continued smiling, not at aware of the terrible mistake he made in regards to his companion.

Outside, both males were meet with the sight of trash cans, and two stray cats...its was very anticlimactic, but Ichigo couldn't care less, glad to be away from Quirrell...still he needed information. That feeling, and then that weird vision, he _knew _that feeling-it was the feeling of-Ichigo cut that thought off as the presence faded into the background.

He leaned against the wall glancing back to the giant. "Is he always that nervous?" He asked as they both stepped away from the door of the Leaky Caldron.

Hagrid nodded. "Oh, yeah, always been like that. Poor bloke...Suppos'ly, he met a vampire outta studying-never been the same since." Hagrid said turning away from his companion and lifting his pink umbrella which had been carried in his right hand the entire journey. He tapped the brick wall three times with the point of his umbrella, in a strange pattern muttering to himself. "Three bricks up...and two across..."

Then he stopped, and for a second nothing happened-then with a quivering motion the brick moved away, rearranging themselves, and before moving away. A hole appeared in the middle of all the bricks moving, and that hole lengthen as the bricks moved away creating an archway onto a street that appeared to twist and turn into the distance.

Hagrid moved into front of Ichigo, taking special care to be on his side, so Ichigo's vision of the street was not obstructed.

"Welcome," Hagrid held out a hand motioning to the alley. "to Diagon Ally."

Ichigo blinked looking around, his eyes widening just a little before he stepped forward.

(0o0)

_**Urahara Shoten, July 31**_

The silence remained for several moments, each person taking in deep breaths, trying and failing to see how it possible. To Urahara's left Isshin shifted in his seat, as his eyes narrowed, while Karin and Yuzu eyes went wide.

"Repeat that last sentence again," Yuzu asked gently yet there was a slight quiver in her voice.

Urahara sighed, and crossed his arms. He wasn't surprised at their reactions, and repeated the sentence again, knowing how incredibly hard this information was to hear. "Aizen is still alive...but this information wasn't what I called you three here for." Urahara said changing gears, and taking out a several pieces of cloth from one of the inner pockets of his coat.

Karin glared at the shop keeper. "And how are these scarps more important then Aizen being alive." She shot back, she glanced at her father, surprised to see him with a look of worry on his face. "Hey, goat chin-what so important about this cloth?" She asked.

Nothing.

"Hey-I asked you a question-"

"They are the crests of both the Royal Guard and the Four Great Noble Families." Karin blinked, and looked to her right. Instead of her father or the perverted shopkeeper, it was Yuzu who answered, an unusually amount of hesitation in her voice.

"That's correct." Urahara said uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on the table. "They were found in Los Noches, particularly in the quarters-in other words Ichigo's kidnapping ,and possibly his torture were not solely Aizen's doing-if anything else there is the possibility that Soul Society's Upper Classes itself had some part to play in the Arrancar War."

Yuzu gasped. "-But isn't it also likely that Aizen was using these patches to enter Soul Society. " She venture not wanting to follow the rest of Urahara's theory... She didn't want to know that the people she worked with, could also be people who worked to torture her older brother. It would be painful to know that and still return to Soul Society.

Urahara's next sentence was even worst. "I had considered that option, until I found out that the crests of both the Great Noble Families can only be made by their representing councils. If Aizen was only trying to gain information from Soul Society, than he would have only needed the crest of the Royal Guard-the information about weaknesses in Seireitei would have been handed to him easily-so the fact of the situation is having the Noble Families crest would gain him nothing. Noble Families are complicated, and even with the position of Head of the Families, the clan leader has no real power-their council does."

"Regardless, we cannot allow anyone else-particularly Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun to find out about this, Kuchiki-san because of her position, and Abarai-kun because of his inability to lie."

Urahara poured himself some more tea, before looking straight into Isshin's eyes. "And as much as I hate to say this... it might be better that Ichigo remain hidden, and away from us for the time being."

Isshin signed and rubbed his forehead, knowing the truth of his words.

Everything was becoming so complicated, so fast.

(0o0)

_**Diagon Alley, July 31**_

Ichigo felt most of the excitement from entering the alley diminish as he and Hagrid walked down the street. Off to the sides of them, in the shadows of buildings, he could feel an ominous presences lurking and watching him...waiting for its chance to strike- yet, amount them, one feeling was the same. Much like the brief chat he had with the stuttering professor, he knew something was amiss.

"This is Gringotts," Hagrid said, as they paused in their walk.

Ichigo nodded distinctly, though his concentration was elsewhere.

They stood in front of a pale white building that towered over the other shops. Standing outside its tall burnished doors, Ichigo didn't pay the small creature any notice as he followed Hagrid up the stairs into the building.

"That's a goblin," Hagrid whispered (though it was really more of a stage whisper than anything else), causing the goblin near the doors to glare at the giant man.

Ichigo didn't say anything, and quickly glanced at the smallest figure, getting a general idea of what a goblin was. The goblin was about a head shorter Ichigo, and he sneered at the two, until Ichigo glared in his direction making the guard flinch as Ichigo mere presence was intimidating in ways the lone goblin didn't understand. Ichigo ignored the goblin immediately afterwards as he entered the building.

"Like I said, this h're is teh wizard's bank," Hagrid continued. "Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it-they've got some pow'rful magic h're." The taller of the two said leading Ichigo into a vast marble hall. About a dozen more goblins were sitting behind counters, doing varies things, while other showed varies other people in and out of doors. It was a strange sight to see, but compared with everything else, Ichigo didn't even blink when Hagrid walked up to one of the goblins up at the counter.

"Morning," He said totally ignoring the glare of the goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

Ichigo spared a slightly glance behind the two, noting how odd it was for him to have an account somewhere he'd never been, but more than likely, his 'parents' were responsible for any money he'd use. It was strange to think about. The parents of his current body weren't his real parents, and no matter how much he may have been pissed off at Isshin, it was hard to think of Lily and James Potter as his parents-he had never met them, all he knew was their names.

And yet...he hated this experience, here he was using someone else's money-

"Harry?" Hagrid said glancing at his companion.

Ichigo looked up.

"What?" He asked calmly as he followed Hagrid and the goblin named Griphook. He had heard some of the conversation between Hagrid and the clerk, and although he didn't care much for the constant staring from the goblins, and surrounding people (Hagrid still hadn't mastered the art of whispering apparently) Ichigo had kept his guard up.

This was a whole new world, and likely there were new dangers waiting...

(0o0)

_**Hueco Mundo, Los Noches Underground**_

Los Noches was a vast stretch of ruins, and wreckage as the pale white palace stood out against the sea of sand. It lay deserted and even with the rumors of Aizen's death in the winds, no hollow dare make it their home. As blood as red as the day it was spilled remained as a warning against all those to sworn to claim it. Still there were many times where a hollow who thought it self too powerful, and was too arrogant went to claim this palace as its own-they were never seen again.

And yet as random and as often as possible a strange crushing spirit energy would emit from the area, destroying any nearby Hollows, and sometimes during the full moon echoes and muttering of prisoners could still be heard and all who remained moved further from the palace-at least until he came...

He was a tall man, with grayish hair, and a smile that was beyond creepy-something some hollows saw as a perfect chance for a meal, and some hollows did attack, being cut down before a single slash could hit the man.

The smile on his face never moved, never flattered.

"Having fun, Gin?"

The fox-like man looked up, his smile disappearing for a second, as his eyes opened.

"Well, well, if it isn't the captain?" Gin said smile becoming strained.

He had hoped he was wrong.

Standing less than twenty feet away, was none other than Aizen Sousuke.

(0o0)

_**Diagon Alley, July 31**_

Ichigo glanced around, feeling less and less like he was in a bank, and more like he was in a cave as the goblin Griphook led them through a series of passage ways lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward leading into a small area containing a railway tracks. Griphook glanced at Hagrid before whistling. After about a second a medium sized cart came hurtling around the tracks stopping right in front of them.

The group climbed in and they were off.

They sped through the passage way and through a maze of twisting turns. Ichigo idly trying to memorize the pattern as the silence continued in the cart. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, and so on, after a while it became impossible, and Ichigo abandoned the work choosing instead to make a list of everything he need to buy. He used the school supply list and carefully marked down a list of additional supplies he would no doubt need.

He listed several topic like "Culture" and "Views" and "Current Information" but stopped after that knowing that he'd have to wait until he saw his vault before he thought to add more. He looked over at Hagrid wondering why the giant was suddenly so quiet, and was slightly surprised to see his companion looking green.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked hoping Hagrid won't toss his cookies.

Hagrid looked down at him. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He said covering his mouth.

Ichigo didn't ask again, and calmly waited for the cart to stop, a minute later. Hagrid quickly got out, and leaned against the wall, his knees trembling slightly. Griphook unlocked the cart door, and got out opening the passengers' door politely for Ichigo and Hagrid to walk out. The goblin kept his head low, and never once did he ever look straight into Ichigo's eyes, something that was strange to the substitute but he let it pass, wondering if it was some goblin culture thing that they did for everyone.

Then calmly as Ichigo moved pass the banker Griphook, he quietly closed the cart door, and moved diligently to open the large steel-like vault door. A lot of green smoke came blowing out, and as it cleared, Ichigo blinked, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't hallucinating.

There in front of him were large mounds of coins, in several types such as bronze, silver and gold. They filled up almost the entirety of the space that Ichigo suspected that if there had been anymore the door wouldn't have been able to open.

"All yours," Hagrid smiled handing Ichigo a small bag.

Ichigo nodded, and took the bag, and piling some of all the coins into the bag, ready to put some into his pockets as well as and change them into pounds for later. To his surprise instead of the bag getting bigger or heavier, the bag stayed the same, and Ichigo continued placing coins into it knowing that it was more than likely that some magic was at work.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained breaking the silence that had started since Ichigo had began piling coins into the money bag. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. So remember it." He said moving back into the cavern, he was still looking a little green. Ichigo glanced to the piles of money making a guess of the amount, and then closed the money bag, placing it into his pocket, before walking over to the goblin.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said getting the goblins attention. "Is it possible to change some of this into pounds?"

Griphook looked up at him for a second, and nodded. "Yes, simply bring the amount of galleons to one of the clerks and they will exchange it for you." He said bowing deeply, and walking back to the cart, Ichigo followed him, noticing that the second he stepped out of the vault the doors moved lock once more.

Hagrid was already seated back in the cart and he had his hand to his mouth. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please." He said before he quickly covered his mouth.

Ichigo slide into his seat. After a second the cart started moving again, sending them deeper in the caverns, while gathering speed. The darkness that had been kept at bay from the ceiling lights and torch was now over taking them as only a few small torches here and there were the only lights present. The air became colder and colder as the corners became tighter, until the cart ride itself became faster and faster. Ichigo leaned over the side looking down noticing the emptiness of an underground ravine, before moving back into his seat.

Hagrid groaned, looking worst by the minute, until suddenly without any warning the cart halted, stopping into front of an imposing door with no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook said importantly, though his words were aimed more towards Hagrid than Ichigo. The small goblin moved to the door moving his hand along the side of the door, stroking it gently with his long fingers. For a strange couple of seconds nothing happened, and then the door melted away. Hagrid stepped forward into the vault, and took only item contained within it-a grubby little package, that was no bigger than a fist.

"Impressive." Ichigo muttered to himself, noticing the proud smile Griphook sent his way when Hagrid wasn't looking.

They climbed back into the cart, and traveled up back to the surface, where ten minutes later, they stood in the marble hall. Griphook motioned Ichigo to one of the waiting clerks, while Hagrid wondered over to the nearest trash can. Ichigo carefully reached into the money bags, and placed about a dozens galleons, and sickles in front of the waiting goblin quickly.

The goblin nodded, and took the money, and quickly counted out a stack of pounds. To Ichigo's slight surprise, he was handed back a medium sized stack of ninety pounds, and oddly enough both goblins bowed deeply to him. Ichigo glanced to ground's keeper, and bowed back, thanking them deeply, before moving away from them, and walking over to Hagrid.

"Feeling better?" Ichigo asked calmly wondering if there was a medicine store nearby.

Hagrid shook his head negatively, and both made their way out of the bank, blinking as their eyes against to the bright sun outside Gringotts. Looking around Ichigo, spotted a robe shop down the alley. He checked again to make sure he had placed the pounds back into the pouch.

"Might as well get yer uniform first." Hagrid said, though Ichigo could see his companion turning green again. Apparently, he wasn't as over his motion sickness as he thought. "Listen, Harry would yeh mind if-"

"Hagrid." Ichigo said getting the half giant's attention. "Go do what you need to, I'll be fine," His companion looked a little uneasy, at leaving his charge alone, but relented when his stomach rebelled again. Ichigo watched him go off for a few seconds, then turning back as he entered Madam Malkin's shop.

Inside the shop was filled with several articles of clothing including dress, robes, coats, and other clothes. A small witch dressed all in mauve, chatted with a pair of adults, looking exasperated, obviously unhappy with the conversation, until gold changed hands. Off to the side a child shorter than the witch sat on a chair looking decidability bored. Ichigo ignored them after a few minutes occupying himself with digging through the winter wear.

They dragged on for a few minutes, Ichigo finding a coat as well as gloves, and two scarfs, noticing the conversation once or twice from the adults becoming louder, until the pair separated from the witch neither of which looking happy.

"Come along Draco," The man said to the child.

The boy nodded, standing and moving over to them, as they left the shop. Ichigo watched them go, noticing the expensive clothes. The family didn't do anything particularly different from walking and talking, yet somehow their gestures were vastly different from everyone else.

'They're aristocrats...probably the magical versions.' Ichigo thought picking out several more garments such as a set of plain green pajamas, and several pairs of socks as he waited for the witch to finish whatever she was doing. He moved his clothes to one of the nearby chairs, and sat down waiting patiently. He glanced outside watching the bystanders walking to and fro wondering...

"Did you need something, dear?" The witch asked calmly.

Ichigo turned back." Yes, please...I need some..." He glanced at the parchment again. "..robes."

She nodded a knowing look in her eyes. "For Hogwarts', right?"

"Yes."

She smiled brightly again. "Please step up here." She said motion to the foot stool. She took a black robe from a chair behind her and slipped it over Ichigo's head. She began to pin it to the correct length, mutter here and there to herself ,than turning away and writing some numbers down on a parchment. She smiled brightly the entire time, and then took the pins and robes off.

"It'll only be a moment." She said turning to a long roll of black material as she waved her wand.

Obediently the material cut itself, twisting and turning as string appeared and began sewing itself. This process continued five more times as each of Ichigo's Hogwarts' uniforms were sown. Soon enough his robes were done, and Madam Malken added a set of Dragon Hide gloves to the pile before ringing up Ichigo's purchases.

"The total comes out to a galleon and three sickles." She said warmly taking note of Ichigo's other items.

Ichigo handed over the amount, and took the plastic bag that his clothes were in. Much like his money bag, the bag his clothes were in was weightless, a big plus considering what else he still needed to buy. Ichigo thanked her and left the shop.

Looking back over his school list, Ichigo entered yet another shop, repeating the process and bought parchment (he refused to buy quills, and would instead use calligraphy pens, since there was no reason to bother with ink bottles), as well as his pewter cauldron, telescope and brass scales. Neither of which took as long as Madam Malkin's and Ichigo was careful to keep track of how much money he spent, as he placed all his purchases into his clothes bag (he didn't think his cauldron would fit, but was glad it did).

He walked back onto the street searching for a bookstore. Luckily for him, it was only two stores down from the cauldron shop.

Ichigo walked in, carefully keeping to the sides of the store as he scanned through the available titles for what he needed. Thankfully the textbooks for his classes where all one shelf, and he moved away looking through other titles. It was slightly confusing as many of them contained some Latin, while others talked about things he didn't really understand ( "Pureblood Purity, Bewitch your Friends, and Classic Wizard Times).

Regardless, Ichigo walked up to a employee and asked for help.

The man in question said nothing as he moved along shelves picking up books, smiling all the while. "You'll need this Latin Dictionary, and this manual to explain your potions instruction-it also has a section to explain all the uses of the ingredients, and these books for theory." The man went on and on, but Ichigo didn't begrudge him, knowing he'd need this knowledge, and didn't bother to stop the man even when the stack of books he gathered was entering the twenties.

"These are for history-Binns is terrible. He only teaches Goblin Rebellions, oh and this Self Updating Book of Wizardary, will help you understand anything-I have one. Simply write the word, or words in it and it'll bring up anything known on it-But don't worry if you forget how to use it, it says the same thing on the cover...and I think that everything." The man said smiling down on at Ichigo, before turning to the pile in his hands.

The man blushed, barely noticing how many books he had assembled. "I'm sorry." He said looking embarrassed. "I kind of went over board-"

"It's fine." Ichigo said interrupting him, as far as the ex-soul reaper could tell nothing of the books he'd gathered for him was useless.

"I asked for information to help me understand this world, and you did that..." Ichigo scratched his head. "I was going to need this all at some point anyway..."

The man smiled, and turned away leading Ichigo up to the counter and started ringing up the books.

"Your total is fifteen galleons and eighteen sickles," The man-Evan said finally (his name tag easily visible now that Ichigo was facing him).

Ichigo nodded, and started taking out money.

While he did that, Evan took out a bag from under the counter and started placing Ichigo's books into it. Much like Ichigo's other bags, all his book fit into it. Ichigo counted out the amount once more before giving it to Evan and taking his bag in return.

"Thanks." Ichigo told him, exiting the shop. He moved the books' bag into his right hand and went next door to the truck shop.

Unlike the book store that was full of people, the truck shop was empty. Trucks upon truck littered the space with signs over them explaining their uses and how much. Many of them were brown, while others were black, blue, or even green. Some trucks were proudly displayed on crates, and their signs were much bigger including uses such as 'rooms', and expansion charms, as well as some much more intricate styles, and designs.

Ichigo moved closer to one of them, and started reading, wondering if maybe, he'd need something more than a basic school trunk.

_The Traveler's Trunk_

_4 Rooms- Bath, Bedroom, Kitchen and Lab_

_Includes Permanent Weightless and Expansion Charms_

_Password, and Magical Locks_

_Cost: 62 Galleons_

The trunk sounded good at first, especially considering the amount of school supplies he bought, and Dursley's phobia of magic. He checked his money pouch making sure he had the amount necessary before he decided. He need not have worried though, because he still had plenty of money left, so the truck's piece still would have left him, about thirty galleons for his wand and potions supplies.

He close his bag, and walked up to the small counter tucked away in one corner of the store. There was no one there immediately, but a small bell ringer, with a sign; 'Ring when ready.'

Ichigo did so once, and waited.

He heard some shuffling further into the store, steps getting closer. A door opened in front of one of the trucks, and a man came in view. He was scruffy man with dark brown hair, and casual clothes. He moved behind the desk, looking over Ichigo as he did.

"How can I help you?" He asked rearranging some random knickknacks on the desk, looking a mixture between bored and annoyed.

Ichigo ignored his attitude. "I want to buy the Traveler's Trunk." He said firmly, and bluntly.

The employee blinked, before laughing. It was obvious from the man's expression, that he didn't believe Ichigo could actually have the means to buy the trunk. Ichigo ignored this, and steady counted out the correct amount from his money bag, and moved it to the man. The man blinked surprise returning to his face, before he moved to answer Ichigo's request.

"Its' yours." He said carefully placing the amount into the cash register, and taking a similarly looking trunk from behind the counter. "It has a two-year warranty because you've paid the amount in full, so if anything breaks, or malfunctions return here and we'll fix up-free of charge. Now then, to start with simply place your hand over the lock, and say your password-afterwards it will record both your magical signature, as well as the password. Its spelled against water, fire, and pest damage, as well as wear and tear...Any question, sonny?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded. "What furniture is present in the rooms?"

"In the bedroom, there's a basic twin sized bed as well as two bookshelves, and a desk, while in the Kitchen, counters, oven, cupboards, microwave, and grill are all powered magically, while the lab itself contains a basic potions arrangement of a caldron, and several cupboards, and shelves for both books, and potions-be aware though that to change the set up of any room-simply state the password, and what you want to change. For example, say the password is 'Leonard', I'd say 'Leonard, change bed size to Queen', and the furniture would change."

"Unfortunately, this only works for pre-existing materials so if you wanted to add, actual books for example you would actually need to enter the trunk rooms. To enter the trunk, say the password and enter, if not, just say the password, and the lid will open and you will be shown just an ordinary trunk, understand?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good," He passed the trunk to Ichigo, waving him out.

Ichigo managed several steps down the street before running into his companion.

"Yeh done shopping?" Hagrid asked looking immensely better than he did an hour ago. The giant held a strange container in his right hand that had steam coming out, but Ichigo ignored its presence.

"Not yet," The substitute said knowing for sure that he wasn't done. At the very least, he still needed his wand and his potions supplies he noted while looking over his school supplies list. He scanned though it checking off the items he had before returning his attention to his companion. He slipped the list into one of his bag, and said as much to Hagrid.

Hagrid thought this over a second before he glanced over at Ichigo. "Tell yeh what, I'll get your potions things, and yeh get yer wand." He said patting Ichigo on the back (it was only Ichigo's incredible strength that prevented the substitute from meeting the floor). Still, something about Hagrid's happy expression seemed off, compared to earlier, but Ichigo ignored it for now...

Ichigo set off again down the street, glance to both sides looking for a shop that sold wands. It was a tedious process as many of the places he passed sold random things like magical appliances, and other objects. The day's shoppers getting in his way more than once made finding the purpose of some of these places difficult, but finally after twenty minutes he found it.

There tucked into a small corner was a narrow and shabby shop. Gold letters over the door were peeling, and faded, and the wood was rotten in several places-a testament to the age of the store...yet unmistakably over the window the words: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. were apparent. Unlike the main area of the alley there was no one here, and Ichigo entered the shop, wary. Something about this place made him tense...

A tinkling bell just over the door rang, and Ichigo stepped through, entering an open area. There were chairs near the wall, and a desk, as well as thin boxes stacked on shelves all of different colors and sizes-there!

Ichigo moved on instinct feeling a presence try and sneak up behind him, and he moved to his left, skidding excepting an attack. And yet, in front of him a olden man stood, surprise filling his face. His wide pale eyes, and strange clothes didn't help his image, and tension surfaced in the room. The man-presumably Ollivanders still had his hand stretched out as if the only action he intend was to surprise Ichigo-

"Who are you?" The old man said standing up straighter and glancing at Ichigo suspiciously. "You are not Harry Potter." It wasn't a question, and the words were demanding-commanding answers. It was a threat.

Ichigo met Ollivanders eyes unfazed by the venom, or pressure in the room. Even if man knew something he shouldn't, knew this secret about him, didn't mean he was entitled to know everything. No, knowing one thing didn't led to another.

"An accident." Ichigo answered even, letting nothing show on his face, his arms at his sides ready for any sort of attack-magic or otherwise. Ichigo's bags were scattered on the floor forgotten among the tension, and Ollivander stepped closer an inch, daring to try and intimate the shinigami. Ichigo stood his ground, unafraid, but on guard.

"Are you planning to remain?"

"Who knows." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed slightly. "That's not my decision."

"I see." Ollivander nodded, and something passed between the two, as the tension vanished as if it'd never been.

Ichigo picked up his bags placing them neatly on one of the chairs near him, and than returned to his previous position-standing in the middle of the room waiting for the strange man. Olivander was currently gathering boxes from along the shelve, stopping every now and then to place a few more into his pile. One by one the boxes stacked themselves high on the desk, as more and more were added, some were small others were almost a foot long.

"Your biological father, James Potter owned a wand made of mahogany, good for transfiguration. Eleven inches. Pliable. He never owned any secondary wands, but was compatible with yew and yet...your mother brought a willow wand. Swishy. Powerful in its own right, especially for Charms. Ten and a quarter inches."

"So perhaps, your wand will be similar to one of there's, yet two other piece remain unaccounted for-that of you and your scar. Normally, such an accident would be impossible-you are not Harry Potter, but are. You are alive, but not like the others, you bare a scar caused by the darkest black magic. I'm afraid that releasing that wand out into the world, was not one of my wisest choices..."

Ollivander's sliver eyes glanced over Ichigo's form, lost in thoughts, his expression distant.

"The Killing Curse, cast by a yew wand. Thirteen and a half inches..." He turned back to the huge pile of boxes on his desk, and took a few opening them. Five wands, varies shades of brown and dark black gathered in his hand.

"Here." He said handed Ichigo a wand. "Beachwood and Willow. Ten inches. Nice and Flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Ichigo took the wand feeling stupid, and waved it. A huge crack appeared on the desk making several boxes fall off. Ollivander paid this no mind and simply snatched the wand, placing it back into its box, and onto a random shelf. He handed Ichigo another wand, and another. This process continued, over and over, the piles of wands on the desk becoming smaller and smaller as time went on.

"Yew, and oak. Eleven inches. Try-" Another broken vase.

Ichigo sighed, already tired of this. Wand after wand was shoved into his hands and the result was always the same-something breaking. By this point every wall, window, vase, frame, chair, shelf, was broken not once, or twice, but three times over. He tried and tried. He had no idea what the other man was looking for, but the more wands he pulled from the shelves the happier he seemed to become.

"I knew you would pose a challenge but this beyond my expectations. Every single wand whether it be any sort of combination does not seem compatible with you...perhaps an unusual combination? " He moved back among the shelves moving aside some boxes, before he turned back to Ichigo.

"I had assumed this wand would not be necessary... and yet..." He placed the wand in Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo took it and waved it. Unlike the other wands, a light warmth spread over his fingers, before going cold. One spark shot from the end, and died cutting off. Ollivander almost jumped with glee, happy for some reason.

"This is truly unexpected!" He cried, snatching the wand yet again from Ichigo's hands. "Not only are you incompatible with any of my wand, this wand had a very small response...curious...how very, very curious." Ollvander's sliver eyes traced Ichigo's form again.

"What's curious?" Ichigo asked through tired of Ollivander talking as if he wasn't there. It reminded the thirty-eight year old uncomfortably of Mayuri Kurotsuchi...

Ollivander fixed Ichigo with his pale stare.

"Wands are created uniquely, and no two wands are the same, much like people. The fact that this powerful wand gave only a very few sparks, means it is compatible to a point with you-to be frank its' incomplete. It appears that I must make additions if this wand if it is to truly accept you as its wielder...come." He said motion towards a door behind the desk.

Ichigo followed, tense about following this man anywhere. He was led down some stairs and into a basement-like room fill to the brim of jars on shelves and strange tools, some that sparkled ominously. Ollivander waited for him at the end of a long work table that was pushed to the side, an assortment of odd materials upon it.

"Of these materials, pick the one you are drawn to... I would suggest placing your hand above them to find the correct one." Ollivander suggested moving back a little as if assuming some sort of bomb was going to go off or something. Regardless, Ichigo did as he was told running his right hand over the gathered materials.

Nothing immediately happened, and after the fourth sample Ichigo wasn't sure anything would-then it happened. A light as blinding bright as the sun lit up. Waves of warm seizing heat bared down on him, and Ichigo covered his eyes, the light vanishing as his hand moved away. Slowly the room returned to normal.

"Interesting...very interesting." Ollivander said stepping up to the table and picking up the component that had glowed. He glanced back and forth between the items in his hands, and Ichigo himself. "I never expected this to be the missing medium...it is a wonder your wand had sparks at all."

Ichigo blinked trying to see pass all the spots in his vision. "What about it?" He pressed crossing his arms, clearly annoyed with both Ollivander and this whole mess.

"In my hands is a piece of an ancient sword rumored to belong to death...thus far no one has even been able to make it glow-and by itself it is very powerful, and now with your Phoenix and Holly..." Ollivander fixed Ichigo with a searching gaze. "You truly are special." He said taking the sword figment from the table and heading towards the stairs once more.

Upstairs, Ollivander gave Ichigo instruction to come the next day for his wand before running off, his thoughts clearly on something else. Ichigo agreed to come tomorrow (though he knew the man didn't hear him), and headed outside, unsurprised to see Hagrid, yet there was something strange about his posture.

The giant's right was tucked firmly behind him, while in his other hand carried Ichigo's potions supplies.

Hagrid noticed Ichigo's gaze, and smiling brightly presented his surprise. "Happy Birthday Harry!" He said placing a cage in Ichigo free hand.

Inside was a beautiful snowy owl, eyes darker as dark as night. She glanced suspiciously at Ichigo, regarding him closely. Than after a moment ducked her head under her wing falling fast asleep. She had accepted him, he guessed.

Ichigo turned to his large friend

"Thank you." He said quietly, somewhat unsure what to say to the older man.

To date, even when he lived with his real family, presents were rare. Holiday's were the only times for gift giving, and birthday's were filled with family time rather than material things. Yuzu and Karin were probably the only people who bothered getting him something during the holidays, and his father wasn't the most affectation orientated person even during the best of times.

"Don't mention it," Hagrid said steering his charge back to the Leaky Cauldron

It was empty now, and besides the bartender up at the bar (busy cleaning up tables), no one stared at them as they left. The streets of London though, were still the same, packed with people carrying out their business.

Hagrid led Ichigo back to the train station (once again ignoring the pedestrians), and handing Ichigo another envelope and a train ticket.

"Thisa train will take yeh home." Hagrid said. "And this is yer ticket fer Hogwarts. First o' September-King's Cross-it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with anything send me a letter-yer owl will know how to find me...See you soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station, Ichigo taking a seat quickly by the window, watched Hagrid until he was out of sight before the train was gone...

(0o0)

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, July 31**_

Night had fallen by the time Ichigo had returned to the Dursley residence, and although the idiots still weren't present, Ichigo led himself in, casually picking the front door lock (the Dursley's casually locked him out over the year). And dragged his things up to his room, ready to organize his things, before he made himself dinner.

His room was slightly humid and he opened his window, tossing his bags onto his bed distracted, as he moved his trunk in front of his desk.

There was much to do.

(**End of Chapter 4 Part 1**)

(0o0)

_**A/n: I really want to get to Hogwarts in this chapter...so its long! Enjoy!**_

(0o0)

_**Chapter 4 Part 2**_

_**Dursley Household, August 1**_

It was nearly noon, when Ichigo woke up.

Last night he finished sorting though his school things, put everything in its proper place within his truck, knowing full well that the Dursley's would probably be reappearing at some point-and they probably would toss his books if they caught sight of them... Still the adventure from yesterday wasn't over-as today he was going back to Diagon Alley.

Besides the wand he was going to pick up at Ollivanders, he planned to spend most of the day out in London, buying actual clothes as well as some additions he could add to his rooms within the trunk. He knew he needed non-perishable food, pans, utensils, dishware, soap, pillows and blankets, pens, pencils, and more-

"Are you going out again?"

Ichigo glanced behind him. It was the small ghost girl from before...

"Yes," He told her, feeling guilty that he had forgotten her in the aftermath of Hagrid's visit.

"Oh." She glanced down slightly sad.

"You can come." Ichigo said looking beyond her. More than likely they'd ran into a soul reaper, if she stayed with him instead of at number four, and it wasn't like was he going out of his way or anything.

She brighten instantly. "Really?"

"Sure. I'm heading to London to pick up some thing." He told he grabbing a jacket and hat from the coat rack.

While in Diagon Alley, he would need to keep covered if he didn't want another mob to derail his plans. So he quickly put on the hat, and the jacket making sure his scar wasn't showing in the hallway mirror, and stepped out. He locked the door behind him, and sped off down the street towards the bus stop, retracing his steps from yesterday.

The whole street was deserted, and Ichigo passed no one as he arrived at the bus stop. It was about seven o'clock as the sun peeked out from the clouds above. A chilly wind swept by making the temperature drop. He was glad for the jacket he was wearing, even it smelled slightly of dirt. The jacket used belonged to Dudley until a couple of weeks ago when he gained a huge amount of weight-then it become his.

Since than, Aunt Petunia never washed it leaving it up to him to wash when he was able to (like once every month), still because Dudley had only wore it once, the jacket insulation easily kept his thin body warm. He climbed the bus watching as the house went by, mind wondering. His ghostly companion hadn't said a word since he stepped out-preferring to gaze at the surrounding rather than try and engage Ichigo in conversation.

Soon enough the bus stood in front of the Surrey Train Station, and Ichigo made his way to the ticket counter, buying himself a ticket to London. The counter were empty as well, and within seconds he was seated comfortable in one of the train waiting for it to leave the station. He unzippered the jacket casually, hands in his pocket keeping a tight hold on his money pouch. Pickpockets were common in Britain, and streets kids were likely to target anyone( not that they could beat him, but he'd rather not have to deal with them)...

"There they go again!" A lady shouted, sitting directly in front of Ichigo interrupting the peace. Another took a seat next to her, both of them chatting loudly.

"I know."

"I even saw one of them wearing _light blue_! Can you believe it?" (1)

Ichigo signed prepared to spend the entire train ride, trying to ignore them. Already the train was filling with people, and the lane between the seats was packed with late travelers trying to quickly find a seat before the train started to move. Still those two ladies became louder, making ignoring them, near impossible with his enhanced hearing.

"Robes? Seriously-we are a decent society. What scum."

That got Ichigo attention, and he zeroed in on them, seating forward. "Excuse me." He said to them.

The ladies blinked, turning to him. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation-was what you said true?" Ichigo asked politely, yet earnestly.

They nodded nearly overcome with happiness at the polite young child being interested.

The lady to the right nodded vigorously. "Of course. In fact I saw these people wondering around one of the columns between nine and ten. It was the most awful thing."

Ichigo nodded.

"I can imagine." Ichigo said absolutely disgusted with himself for agreeing with her. Much like Petunia these woman, were not kind to anyone not like them. They were same spite people, and the looks they sent previously to some of the passengers loudly mocking them, in between their conversation only proved this. "Did the station step in?"

"No, they simply insist that nothing could be done, something about it just happening every so often."

"Did he meant when?"

"Mostly in August and September, and June."

"I see...thank you for the warning." Ichigo said standing up.

The train had entered the station second before, and Ichigo moved out of the train, and on to the street. He headed toward the Leaky Cauldron, his thoughts else where.

After yesterday's events, the ticket he'd been handed by Hagrid didn't say exactly where he was suppose to take the train, and from the information he'd gathers from those ladies, it was likely within the London Train Station itself...still he'd find out for sure when he got to the alley. He wouldn't want to endure another year of learning, when he could be off from away from the Dursley's( particular Vernon) just because he didn't bother to ask where the Hogwarts' Express was...

He entered the Leaky Cauldron, with cautions steps. No one even glanced in his direction, and even the bartender, Tom was busy talking to a lady at the bar. His relief last all of a second, before his thoughts kicked and he went out in the alley way. Touching the brick in the exact combination as Hagrid Ichigo pulled his hat down again, and rushed passed the arches determined not to stop until he was within the confines of Ollivander's.

Much like yesterday, the eyes from the shadows were back, but on a entirely new level. Yesterday was more curiosity than actual killing intent, but now, Ichigo knew better. Even now with his clothes hiding most face from view, someone watching him still knew who was-but who was it?

Ichigo slide into the shop, Ollivander waiting for him.

In front of the wand maker, a thin elegant box-his wand.

"The time spend remaking this wand-was perhaps the most challenging." He handed the wand to Ichigo. "This wand is very powerful-do not disappoint me...the cost is ten galleons and nine sliver sickles."

Ichigo nodded, and handed over the money taking his wand, and placing it in his pocket once more standing in the alley. He sped off though heading in the direction of Flourish and Botts ready to find where Platform Nine and three quarters really was.

If that incident in the Leaky Cauldron hadn't happened he would have felt more comfortable asking the bartender where the Platform was-but now he wasn't going to chance it. Yesterday, the man had said his name loud enough for the entire bar to hear-what was the chance he wouldn't today? Besides as excitable as Evan was-he didn't know who he was...

"Hey, you're back!" A voice said cutting into Ichigo thoughts.

It was Evan.

Ichigo nodded. "Hey."

It was all Hagrid's fault, he was here.

Evan smirked. "So...you ran out of books already?" His grin turning sadistic. He was

"No. I'm still reading them." Ichigo said. "...How do you find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?"

Evan blinked. "No one told you how to get on the platform?" There was only absolute surprise on his face.

"No."

"Well, its simple. At ten-thirty, at the London Train Station, walk into the wall in the middle column." Evan told him, a pensive look on his face. He smile hadn't lessened at all, his arms crossed. And yet, he wasn't looking directly at Ichigo he was looking beyond him... "And that's how you enter the Platform!" He finished.

"Thank you." Ichigo said, relieved that he was actually going away from the Dursley's rather than have to deal with them three hundred and sixty-five days out of the year. He told Evan his good-bye, and set off next door again.

Outside the bookstore, he walked the few steps to his next designation-the trunk shop. He planned to find out if there was some magical alternative to a refrigerator that could be placed within his truck, so even if the Dursley's decided t try and starve him again (they've done this before), he wouldn't have to live off of can food.

The door opened with a small ring, as slightly above the door frame a small bell rang. It was the same as the day before, empty and crowded with trunks. He marched up to the front desk waiting for the familiar sounds of someone to come to the front-

"Back again, brat." The old man said kicking the workroom open.

Ichigo wisely ignored the comment. "Is there some sort of refrigerator for use in the trunk?" He asked bluntly, preferring not to live off of cans forever, and risk yet another conference from a school for being under weight...

"'Course there is." The man turned away from Ichigo, moving some boxes on a shelf behind the desk, as he searched in them. About a third through the shelves, he was pulling off a large box, taped up, with the words "Status Container" printed on the side . "Costly though..."

"How much?"

"Twenty galleons."

"Here." Ichigo said placing the coins in his hand.

The man blinked, and then laughed loudly. "You're something else, sonny. This container, is pretty much the same as one of those coolers muggles use. Put it in the trunk and it'll work-if not bring it back and I'll check it."

Ichigo nodded, and left.

He wasn't smiling, and yet he was happy, thankful that something had gone right.

(0o0)

_**Dursley Household, August 30**_

Ichigo's last month without the Dursley's went fast. Every morning at eight he'd wake up prepare breakfast, and read through another one of his school books, making sure to take diligent notes in one of his notebooks (one for each subject), than after lunch he'd go out back to the backyard and trained diligently on his spirit control (carefully not to blow up any brushes) before coming inside making dinner, and studying again. It was a boring lifestyle that only changed when he ran out of food, or other necessities, yet it kept the nightmares away.

His owl, Shiroko, was his only company during these times, and after her initial introduction clinging to him like glue following him everywhere, and watching as if afraid he'd disappear if he was out of her sight (thankfully she knew better than to enter the restroom), and often times would perch on his shoulder looking down on whatever he was reading. It was lucky Petunia wasn't around, because more than once the white owl brought in dead mice, tearing them into shreds on the Living Room floor, (something that made Ichigo smile thinking of the female Dursley's reaction when she returned...).

He got up and replaced his book, noting the date.

Two days left...

(0o0)

_**Seireitei, August 30**_

Normality returned to the Kurosaki family after their return three weeks prior, and yet everyone from tenth seat and down could tell something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

Karin lost her temper more often, reducing some of the lower members of her division almost to tears when they nearly set the division dorms on fire while showing off, sentencing them to three weeks as Kenpachi's 'training' partner, before putting each and every offender on probation for the next year. Yuzu spent more time by herself, often asking her lieutenant to leave the room for large periods of time, hauling herself up in her office seeing no one other than her family members. Isshin was probably the most affected as every night, he'd seek out Kyouraku and drinking himself senseless, muttering nonsense until Lisa dragged him back to his office.

Neither of them would say what exactly was wrong, and every time someone would even bring up the topic, they'd glare at the offender, demanding (or asking in Yuzu's case _ask_) to leave them. Even Rukia and Renji were left in the dark, after their various attempts failed at finding out what had happened. Yet, no one was very surprised to assume something was amiss with Ichigo.

Rumors floated everywhere, from finding his body, to him refusing to speak to his family, opinions ran amuck, no one able to confirm them, though strangely enough whenever Ichigo came up in topic, any of the ex-vaizards left the room, reiatsu flaring angrily.

It became so bad, that finally Captain Commander Ukitake asked for silence, and understanding from the thirteen court guard members, and to leave the Kurosaki family alone.

No one dared disobey him, and immediately afterwards, gifts arrived at Ichigo's altar within the family grounds...they wouldn't forget him.

"And yet here I am..." A girl small little girl said.

Her face and body were hidden covered in a long dark brown cloak that danced in the wind. She raised her hand fingers gently brushing over some of the flower placed near the grave. She reached up and pushed down the hood...

And staring out into the sun, was none other than Ichigo's ghostly companion...

(0o0)

_**Dursley Household, August 29**_

On the last day of August, Ichigo carefully check over both his room and his house searching for anything he may have messed, and reorganized his trunk ensuring it was tidy and clean of mess. Much had changed from when he first brought the trunk, except for the small pieces here and there he had added to customize his rooms. On his bedside table his school books were the coming year were neatly stacked, with one side complete occupied by his notebooks containing all his notes, while a small pencil holder contained an assortment of pen and pencils.

While off in one corner a dresser was placed, his robes, and regular clothes sorted. Apparently any furniture could be added... he found out, and he had taken some discarded furniture from the Dursley's attic, using it to make the trunk more hospital for him. He removed four medium tables, an oval desk, and two more book shelves using them mainly in his bedroom, and adding another in his potions lab.

Gone was the neutral color of the trunk, dark shades such as oranges, blues, and green had overtaken the rooms in artful design similar to his original room in the Kurosaki Clinic-

**FLASHBACK**

_"So this how you live Kurosaki Ichigo." A disinterested voice said landing gracefully on his bed._

_Ichigo turned around briefly and blinked before turning back to his homework, knowing full well that the shinigami would be insulted more if he acted like he was ignoring him. Kuchiki Byakuya was a man whose pride was only second to following the ridiculous laws of his clan, and Ichigo spent much of his time trying to get the noble to something else besides frown._

_"Why are you even here?" Ichigo asked flipping a page in his textbook, wondering if this was going to be a common occurrence, now that Rukia had been recalled to Soul Society._

_Byakuya straighten. To anyone else, it was the stance of someone merely being uncomfortable, but to Ichigo who probably knew the noble better than most of Seireitei, this stance was one of someone ready to fight._

_"I am under orders from Captain Commander Ukitake to escort you to Soul Society and place you within protective custody until further notice."_

_Ichigo didn't look at him, one of his hands under the desk holding his substitute soul reaper badge. "I'm surprised Hat n Clogs even told Seireitei the real location of the Hyougoku..." Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes. "And the Assassination Squad?"_

_"Incentive, for you to come quietly... the Captain Commander apologizes for this," Byakuya said hand on hilt. _

_Ichigo stood up from his desk, and walked past Byakuya, casually slipping his hand holding the badge into his pocket. He moved his textbook off to the side, and walked to his dresser pulling out Kon. _

_"While I'm gone, you look after Karin and Yuzu-don't let anything happen to them." He ordered, pressing his badge to the silent stuff animal, letting his soul pill out. He took it and swallowed, his soul being forcibly expelled._

_"Make some excuse to the old man." He told the mod soul jumping out the window..._

_It was the last time he ever saw that house._

**FLASHBACK END**

Ichigo cursed, hands turning into fists. He hated remembering, hated thinking on his own weaknesses.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Hoot, hoot," Shiroko said cuffing him with her wing.

Ichigo glanced at her, and petted her. "Thank you." He whispered, his angry disappearing.

It was just so hard to let go...

Blood trailed down his hands, his nails cutting into skin, causing him to bleed, yet went he opened his hands again the cuts were leaving blood behind. It was like his past covered with blood, and invisible wound no one would see, or care...

_**Dursley Household, September 1**_

The next two days passed by quickly and before Ichigo knew it he was waking up on September first. It was six o'clock and he got up, dressing and checking one last time to make sure he had his money for the bus, before he picked up his trunk and went down stairs. He ate some toast, and packed a decent sized lunch, placing it within one of the many pockets of his jacket.

He cleaned up, and taking the spare house key (he had no doubt the Dursley's would lock him out when he returned) marched out into the chilly winter air. Outside he met up with his ghostly companion and they set off the wind biting at Ichigo, blowing leaves, and other random at him. He was warm though his new insulated jacket providing more then enough heat to keep him warm without making him sweat profusely.

Next to him, the small girl chatted happily talking about some random people she saw on her way back to the house.

"-and the man was like here's a kiss, his friend was sweating so much and it turned out to be a candy-" He only half listened, nodding every now and then, but his mind strayed to other thoughts as he stood waiting for the morning bus to make an appearance. Finally after another minute or so, the bus came, its doors opening.

Ichigo entered dragging his trunk behind him as he threw some money into the money slot, and took a seat in the middle. The doors closed and Ichigo boredly glanced out the windows, watching as the houses passed by slowly...

**FLASHBACK**

_Landing on the pavement below, Ichigo was instantly surrounded by a dozen members of the Assassination Squad, all in stances ready for a fight. Byakuya appeared behind him looking as prime and proper as usual yet, there was something off about the man..._

_"During the duration of this escort, your soul slayer will be confiscated, and your spirit energy bound." Byakuya told him as a single member of the second division waited patiently in front of Ichigo. It was obvious what he wanted and Ichigo complied silently, though underneath emotions stirred. He could clearly hear his hollow curse, and threaten, hating the separation._

_Zangetsu was wrapped in strange ribbon covered with symbols he'd only seen a few times-Soul Society writing, before the sword and its carrier vanished from sight, and another member took their place, whispering words._

_"Platform of hell, contain this unheeding might...Containment Seal thirty-eight."_

_Bright chains of blue spirit energy twisted and changed, transforming into pale grey shackles that circles his hands, neck and ankles. His spirit energy was forcibly taken from him, and lingered away from him. His hollow's voice becoming louder for a second, then lowering to a slight whisper. He was powerless, and his senses clouded as if he was watching the world through a dirty window._

_Behind him, Byakuya wasn't looking at him oddly enough, and ordered the group to move forward. Ichigo followed them as best he could his senses blurry and disordered. The houses they passed merely shapes off in the distance until finally they entered a clearing and stopped. Byakuya unsheathe his sword letting the space before him opened and several sets of sliding doors open, granting passage._

_They stepped into the doors, and instantly the pressure came crushing down on Ichigo stealing his breath. It was beyond painful, and then nothing. They were within the gates, friends and captains waiting for them. He glanced at them vision distorted. He knew they were there, yet it was hard to get a single word out. Everything was suffocating him._

_All could hear was voices..._

_"How was he Kuchiki?" _

_"As expected, the lose of his spirit energy has made Kurosaki Ichigo unable to function normally. " A calm female voice answered, she stood next to him checking him over. _

_"His senses are cut off for the most part making even communication difficult. A spiritual body should not be without its energy under normal circumstances, and yet forcing it has left him very near cut off from the outside world. I would assume he can barely make out our words... How did he react to the Sekaimon (__**2**__)?"_

_"It appeared to be painful."_

_"I see. I would suggest lowering the binds several levels, perhaps three levels as soon as possible. Without ninety-five percent of his spirit energy so much as a fifth seat unleashing his shikai(__**3**__) within twenty feet could potentially kill him."_

_"I'll have it done... Captain Kurotsuchi are Kurosaki Ichigo's rooms ready?"_

_"Of course Captain Commander." A chill went up Ichigo spine. _

_He hated that voice. Their was something wrong, something ominous about it. This person was dangerous..._

_**"Fucking scientist," **__His other whispered in his ear. __**"He's plotting something." **__(__**4**__)_

_And yet, Ichigo knew somehow, that this other wasn't suppose to like this, shouldn't be. The hollow was...dangerous...? It was hard to say words escaped him, were so hard to think as the pain intensified again._

_"-quickly, sedate him!-"_

_"-patient's body rejecting binds!-"_

"London, Charming Cross!" The bus driver said cutting across Ichigo's thoughts.

He got off the bus pushing his memories to the back of his mind as dragged his trunk down the street. Emotions lingering from the memory, he hated having flashbacks... He glanced up at one of the clocks above a coffee shop, noticing the time to barely be seven thirty, leaving him with plenty of time until he train came.

That when he spotted it.

Tucked into a corner of the street was a smallish shop that people avoided. It was a decent enough place with a modest color and a sign "Curious Village", yet like the Leaky Caldron people ignored it completely. Moving forward Ichigo pushed the door, guessing this place to be simply another magical shop that just happened to be outside Diagon Alley.

He had time, he could check it out. Maybe he'd find some more books, or something...

"Welcome! My name is Rozen and I'll be helping you today." A cheery voice said. A small maid dressed girl greeted him, bowing to him. She looked very plain looking with her light brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"What can I help you with?"

Ichigo blinked, still confused as to what this shop actually did. Sure, there were books, and some strange boxes, there were random things scattered about. It was a confusing mismatch of everything and nothing...

"What is this shop?" Ichigo asked leaning his trunk against one of the walls near the door.

The girl smile never left her face. "I'm glad you asked. This is a shop designed for the spiritually aware. We most get poor souls who want to get rid of their awareness, though we can do anything, from to helping train your particular power, to setting up an appointment to talk someone whose died, sealing off memories, the list goes on and on. Heck, it doesn't really matter, you name it and more than likely we can do it..." (**5**)

"I..." Ichigo looked away.

He didn't expect this.

"I like to learn control over my spiritual power." Ichigo said after a second's thought.

He wanted to see his mother, but he knew it was risky. Even if she could meet him, the chances were someone, somewhere would wonder why Misaki Kurosaki was visiting England. Kurotsuchi himself was in charge of monitoring the Rukogon districts... and right now control was something more important.

Still there was always later...

"Alright. Please step this way." She led him to the counter and took out a sheet paper with some strange design along its borders "Place your hand on it, and charge some of your spirit energy. Depending on how much, what kind, and what your particular focus is, will determine your training... Keep mind we accept only pounds, okay?"

Ichigo nodded.

He placed his hand on the sheet letting some of his reiatsu (**6**) onto the page. Watching as words filled the page:

_Harry Potter/ K.I._

_Reiatsu Level: 29.4_

_Focus: Swords, Wand_

_Power Type: Light / Dark Natured_

_Species: Unknown, Contains Hollow, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, Vaizards, Human_

_Weapons: Zangetsu, sword (soul slayer), Wand (Holly, Phoenix feather with sword figment)_

_Magical Talent: Yes_

_Additional Talents: Parseltongue (dormant), Spiritual Mastery of Languages_

Ichigo looked at the pages, tense. He would have rather no one knew what he was. He stared at the girl preparing himself. If she truly was working for Soul Society, she would be forced to kill him. Vaizards either joined Seireitei or were hunted down and killed...

"...You are an odd one... A level 29 spirit energy level is _very_ powerful, and unheard of." She smiled up at him. "Sadly this means you'll have to work three times as hard to control it, but whatever. The rest of this is _very_ intriguing. Usually people only have either Light or Dark natured spirit energy so they can only heal, or only fight. If you want you can learning healing techniques...and there's the issue of your magical talent."

And she continued talking on and on, leaving Ichigo even further confused. "You're not part of Soul Society?" He asked quietly.

She looked up from the page, surprised. "No, never been. This shop is out of Soul Society's district, and because of the magical alley near us, we're invisible to the soul reapers, so their laws don't apply to us. We take our customers very seriously."

Ichigo nodded again, and turned back to the page. "You were saying..."

"Okay, starting over." She pointed at the top of page. "First off your name will always be shown like this... Moving on spirit energy, or reiatsu is rated from one to fifty with twenty being the power level of the average captain in Soul Society-you following me?"

"Yes."

"Good, moving on your focuses are items you use to channel your reiatsu, and are able to changed if you desire but you will have to start over from scratch. Say if you wanted to materialize your soul slayer in the real world, I would create a reiatsu hilt, and instruct on how that can do if you want. Next, because you have light and dark nature spirit energy you can learn healing as well as fighting moves... and ignore the weapons, it just says what you've recently used, magical talent says whether you have magic, and lastly the additional talents category-this section..." She paused.

"These are possible abilities you can do-according to this you've unlocked Spiritual Mastery of Languages-meaning you will understand any language and be able to speak it if you are exposed to it long enough. It a talent all soul reapers have so no big deal, its helpful, and lastly Parseltongue... The language of the snakes, I'd recommend not letting anyone in the magical world know you can do this, they think it makes you evil-stupid weirdos. Its works anytime there's snake so I suggest not talking while near one...and that it." She rolled up the pages tearing off a yellow sheet, and handing Ichigo the original.

"For you, no one can see what's on it," And she showed Ichigo her copy. "Mine only has the numbers 51, and not your name... Would you like to start your training now?"

Ichigo looked at her clock.

10:05

"I can't I have a train at eleven."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright."

She passed him a gray bracelet with three triangles interlocking. The design was simple yet didn't look out of place or particularly special.

"Hogwarts?" She smirked. "I figured. Anyhow, when you want to come touch the bracelet and say "Orphan's Lot, Charming Cross" and you'll be brought here."

"And the price?"

"One hundred pounds total for the year-covers everything! It included food, sleeping quarter, and so on!"

Ichigo passed her the money, and walked out the shop toward the train station. He never noticed that his ghostly companion wasn't with him.

(0o0)

_**Curious Village, September 1**_

"Why are you following him, Lavendel?" Rozen demand, venom coloring her voice. It was total one-eighty from the smiling person she had been only minutes prior.

Sitting comfortably near the door, the small ghost girl didn't bat an eyelash as she sneered, her innocent exterior turning into something darker, and more dangerous. The blood from around her neck vanished only to be replaced on her hands.

"Interesting...I never though I'd see Kurosaki Ichigo again, especially trapped within a body...not that its any of your business shop keeper." She said licking the blood off her fingers.

Rozen's eyes narrowed. "We both know that's a lie, so why use that as an excuse...you were never one for them..."

"And yet, you could've solved the substitute's little problem in mere hours...you covered in lies just like I am." The small girl stand up hands now clear of the blood, and dusted herself off.

"And yet, you put yourself on the same level as me... The reason I did not severe him from that dead corpse is simple-I will not allow him to be defenseless, not when Soul Society is prowling the streets of the world looking for him-"

"Really? Because where I'm standing you simply want a replacement for your dear daughter."

"Get out!" Rozen hissed. A lamp exploded by the door.

"Gladly. Remember little bitch, he'll never be Misaki." She smirked darkly.

The door slammed in her wake leaving Rozen alone with her thoughts.

(0o0)

_**London Train Station, September 1**_

Ichigo wondered around the station counting the columns. The station was incredibly packed for a Tuesday morning and often Ichigo barely avoided crashing into a wall or a person as the people ran around him hurrying to caught their trains, or to meet people. Shiroko hooted in her cage surveying the station for hidden threats after waking up. She had been asleep before, but now she was on guard ready to step in a minutes notice and she almost did several times when several people pushed and shoved Ichigo. Thankfully though Ichigo was able to calm her down each time, and not cause a scene as he walked around counting.

As far as he could tell there were sixteen columns within the train station, so it would stand to reason that column eight was probably the right one-

"-packed with Muggles of course-" A group of people passed near him, and he turned careful to keep out of their direct line of vision. It seems he was correct. 'Muggles' was wizarding word, one he often heard while in the alley, and one he deeply hated.

The speaker was a pump woman, with several children, four of whom were boys and one girl, all with red flame-like hair. Almost all of the children, except for the girl were dragging trunks like him, and appeared to be having a conversation about supplies. The oldest of the boys, had an owl much like Shiroko, on his trunk and Ichigo grinned and followed them.

"-All right, Percy, you go first." The mother told them.

The oldest boy marched towards the column separating platforms nine and ten, and with quickly strides walked_ into _the wall, and vanished. Ichigo was to think he was imagining things, yet compared to his soul reaper form walking through walls was a simply matter, one he thought he ever be doing while still in a body, much less using this skill to go to a magical school...

Ichigo glance back to the group watching as the two twin boys followed suit marching through the barrier while the mother and sister look on, one in boredom, and the other in pure excitement. This was repeated twice more as the last three people of the group followed, and Ichigo stepped out walking into place.

When he was directly in front of the wall he ran forward eyes opened ..and than a second later he was standing directly of to the side of a scarlet engine. A sign overhead said 'Hogwarts' Express, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.' Ichigo looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where he had just came from.

The station surrounding the train was crowd with students and parents, while smoke from the engine drifted overhead of the chattering people, many of which were entering the train. Most of them were dressed in plain clothes you would likely see on a street while others were wearing the black robes with different crests. Some had a badger with yellow and black, a raven with blue and light silver, a snake with dark green and dark silver, and a lion with red and gold.

'Its was probably a way to tell the houses apart,' Ichigo thought to himself as he carried his trunk to one of the train doors and lifted it. It was an easy feat for him, and in seconds his trunk as up on the train, now all he needed was to find an compartment-

"Ow!" A voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Down the way, at the next door a small boy with a round face struggled to lifted his trunk onto the train. Apparently he had dropped it on his foot painfully, as the trunk was lying off to the side of him after his latest attempt.

Ichigo glanced at the doorway, almost instantly disconcerting the reason. The door, while very close in size to the other among the train appeared to stuck only opening a set amount-not nearly enough for the trunk the small boy was trying to fit even if there was enough strength to get it onto the train.

Ichigo signed and took off his trunk from the train (there was no way he was just leaving it there) and walked over to the boy. "Need help?" He asked helping the boy stand up.

"Yes, please." He pleaded looking decidable upset.

"Alright," Ichigo told him. "This door is broken, let's try another one."

Moving to the door, Ichigo had been previously at, Ichigo moved both his trunk and the other boy's trunk onto the train. It was a simply matter and a minute later both were walking down the train looking for somewhere to sit. They passed by compartments all of which were full, the smaller boy following Ichigo closely as if his only link to sanity was the substitute shinigami in front of him. (And in a way Ichigo could believe it, several times they passed by older students many of which were rude pushing everyone else, until Ichigo had a few words with them, they left quickly afterwards...)

Finally, after nearing the end of the train they found an empty compartment, and Ichigo entered placing his trunk on one of the racks above the seats and taking a seat by the window. The boy behind him entered warily as if afraid Ichigo would want him near him, and tried to place his trunk on the racks-like before he failed miserably.

Ichigo stood up and signed.

Not because the boy need help, but because the boy himself was too timid to ask for help. Ichigo casually took the trunk from the floor and placed it on the rack.

"You okay?" He asked glancing over at the other boy.

"Yes, sorry about the trunk... I'm not very strong." He said incorrectly assuming that Ichigo was irritated at having to help him once again. Ichigo took out his packed lunch taking out one of sandwiches he packed and handed it to the other. He was never too good at comforting other people, especially children. But he hated how depressed the other was...apparently he'd screwed up.

"I'm not upset about help you," Ichigo said glancing out the window. "If you need help ask for it." He took a bit of his sandwich noticing the timid boy perking up after his words.

"Thank you...my name is Neville Longbottom," He said smiling .

"Harry," Ichigo told him. "Harry Po-"

The compartment door slide open and one of the boys with the red hair walked in. Unlike before, he was already in his school robes, his trunk trailing behind him. Nervousness was evident in his posture, as he stepped forward so both he and his trunk were in the compartment.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at the seat directly across from Ichigo.

Ichigo answered. "No." He glanced the boy, his eyes looking beyond him as outside the red-head's brothers passed by. Distractedly, he barely took notice of Neville asking the boy to join them, as he turned once more to the window. Wondering if he should start a conversation before the silence settled in again.

The newcomer smiled. "Thanks. Everywhere else is full." He put his trunk on the rack next to Neville, and sat the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable.

Ichigo offered a sandwich. "Here."

"Thank you again," The boy said taking it and nibbling on it. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter." Ichigo said casually, blinking as the two boys in front of him gasped.

Crap, he forgot how famous his stupid name was. Both boys glanced up to his forehead trying and failing to see his scar, than as if noticing what they were doing glanced down trying to play off their stares.

Ichigo signed again.

It just felt like one of those days.

"What?" He asked them calming.

He was tired of having to make the awkwardness go away. The last thing he needed now was more silence. Silence only opened the door to more flashbacks, something he hated...

"Is it true you've got the...?" Ron trailed off looking nervous as if he was afraid Ichigo would go postal if asked his question.

"...the scar?" Ichigo said completing the sentence for the red head.

Both boys nodded looked curious, and Ichigo raised his hair showing off his scar. It was rather stupid to the thirty-eight year old but figured it could have been worse...they could have asked for his autograph...

"D-do you remember that night?" Ron asked destroying whatever slight peace had settled in the compartment.

Ichigo resisted the reoccurring urge to sigh. "Green light...and screams." He added after a second thinking of the screams of Lily Potter. The subject was uncomfortable in a way nothing else was, both for the event itself and what followed. Death was something he knew he never be okay with, even with the job title of 'substitute soul reaper' hanging over his head...

He wondered what James and Lily would think of his presence...

He glanced at the two other boys who shared his compartment concentrating on something else, instead of other...things. Neville looked very uncomfortable-probably the result of Ron's rather rude questions and kept turning to both them in a way reminiscent of a tennis match.

Ichigo decided a change of subject was needed, and spoke up. "Are all your family wizards?" He asked not particularly too interested. He watched as Ron blinked coming out of his thoughts.

"Er-yes, I think so," He said. "I'm not too sure but I think Mom's got an second cousin whose an accountant or something..."

Ichigo turned to Neville. "And you?"

"I think so. I don't think I have any relatives that aren't." Neville said looking thoughtful, though there was a sad undertone in his words.

"And what about you? I heard you went to live with muggles." Ron said. "What are they like?" He asked catching Ichigo off guard.

"Okay," Ichigo said after a moment. "I live with my...aunt, uncle and cousin." Ichigo told them not elaborating much on the subject of his idiotic relatives and their tendencies to try and kill him any chance they got.

Soon enough the topic drafted into more matters and Ichigo watched as the two boys exchanged stories about experience they had. After a couple of minutes he took out one of his books, explaining magical theory, and read adding in some words here and there in the conversation. Time passed and eventually after almost a month of no sleep Ichigo drift off.

Neville and Ron watched him worriedly, long having noticed the bags under his eyes, and the paleness of his skin. They didn't know what was bothering their new friend, but resolved to find out at some point. Neville removed the book from Ichigo's fingers gently laying it to the side while Ron moved one of the seat cushions to make Ichigo more comfortable.

While outside the sky started to darken, and the shapes of buildings vanished to be replaced by field of grass and cows. Neville and Ron were playing a quiet version of Wizarding Chess when the compartment door slammed open letting three boys in.

Neville and Ron glanced to their sleeping friend, except the other boy was rubbing his eyes looking to the door.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, still feeling incredibly sleepy. He knew he hadn't been getting enough sleep recently since his nightmares had come back in force, but the fact he had fallen asleep in front of people he didn't know made that fact hit home how badly he needed sleep. He glanced away from Neville and Ron and looked to the compartment door to see three boys enter, none of whom looked very friendly.

Ichigo recognized the boy in the middle at once: it was the boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"So you're it?" The boy said looking straight at Ichigo, and ignoring both Ron and Neville. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's coming to Howgart's this year." His eyes stared straight into Ichigo green eyes. "Its you, is it?"

Ichigo looked past him noticing the duo of thickset boys that appeared to be his bodyguards. In a fight against them, they weren't likely to be a challenge...

"What of it?" Ichigo asked bored by the boy.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the pale boy said as if he was introducing some pets rather than people. He noticed Ichigo look, but didn't know what it meant. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Instantly after Malfoy's words, Ron coughed, a slight snicker.

Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Well, well, I didn't except to see a _Weasley_ here...though I would think with how disgusting poor he is-he'd be stuck with all the other blood traitors-"

Ichigo rubbed his head. He tuned Malfoy out with skilled practice. It wasn't hard to see the tension that existed between the two boys, and watched boredly as Ron and Malfoy continued their disagreement both looking back at him with similar looks as if assuming that Ichigo would naturally take their side in this stupid argument... obviously they didn't understand him if that what they were thinking.

It was like a repeat of the vaizards and arrancar negotiation except without the high powered kidou and ceros being thrown about...

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the two. "I don't know why you two hate each other, and could care less. Whatever disagreement or wrong doing happened is in the past, and is not going to be the focus point of any friendship considering I was not there when this happened." Malfoy glared, both looked ready to retort. "So it stands to reason that, I am not directly a part of this."

Ichigo turned first to Malfoy. "Malfoy money doesn't mean you have loyal friends, or that you _are_ a good friend...and insulting someone's family or what someone has done, will not happened again..." The look of pure anger on Ichigo's face made Malfoy step back, fear enveloping the compartment.

The air became heavy, and Malfoy stepped back, a wave of fear clouding his mind as he stared straight into Ichigo's eyes. It was hard to breath and the pressure seemed to increase before it vanished leaving Malfoy out of breath, and sweating.

He didn't dared disagree, and stayed silent, glancing to the other inhabitants of the compartment to see Neville and Ronald in similar states as him…

Ichigo looked towards his left, making Ron flinched, waiting in fear for Ichigo's biting words to cut him too. This was about more than petty friendships and fighting, this was serious, and the fact that Ichigo could instill such fear in them, without even resulting to physical violence made them realize who exactly they were missing with...a pissed off Harry Potter. (**7**)

"Ronald," Ichigo started, using his first name simply because he had more exposure to the boy. Yet, this meant little when it came to sparing the red-head any slack. "You started this mess and you expect _me_ to follow you-not happening. Right now, neither one of you want a friend you want a supporter, a lackey. I am neither... Though I will say this, if you start this crap again, where I can see or even hear it...you will regret it." (**8**)

He turned away from them, and glanced out the window, ignoring the rest of the boys as he glanced at the outside world.

Fortunately, enough Malfoy got the hint and retreated from the compartment silently taking his lackeys behind him. Today he had lost against Harry Potter, yet this fight was _far_ from over…

The other boy would be back.

Ron meanwhile was sitting back in his seat, absolutely shocked as his eyes focused solely on Ichigo as if he feared Ichigo would get up and curse him again. He wasn't too far off (Ichigo had contemplated throwing the two head long into the corridor if they hadn't listened to him) and glanced between him and door.

Neville though was acting even stranger, his head was bent down appearing to give the impression he was thinking but there was something of about it-

The compartment door slide open again, and both Neville and Ron stepped back almost expecting Malfoy to come charging back in again instead a girl with fuzzy hair walked in.

Ichigo tactfully ignored her and went back to his book.

"Has anyone seen a cat?" Rebecca's lost one," She said. Her voice was bossy, and she gave off the impression that she was someone important. Her hair was messy though, and she was dressed already in her Hogwarts robes, looking around at the two boys as if expecting them to jump to help her. Behind her a small timid girl stood half hidden by the door frame, and she looked anything but happy.

Ron and Neville shook their heads at her. "We hadn't seen any cats." They told her, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at Ichigo expecting him to acknowledge her or gave any sign that he had heard her question.

"Excuse me," She said moving past both purebloods to stand in front of Ichigo. Her arms were crossed, and her face held a tone of disapproval. She did not like to be ignored...and yet she was messing with the wrong person at the wrong time. "Are you even listening?"

Ichigo didn't look up and turned a page in his potion's book. "Yes, I heard you. No, I hadn't seen a cat." He said distractedly. To the side of the girl Ron and Neville were trying to get her attention, and move her away from Ichigo who was still not in a good mood.

"Regardless, it is very bad manners not to look at the person you are talking too-" She started.

"And so is entering a compartment without permission, disturbing the people in it, demanding answers, and being rude." Ichigo took her ignoring the outrage on her face. "I answered your questions politely...please leave." He said a bit of venom of in his tone.

She glared and rushed out of the compartment.

"Sorry." The girl, presumably Rebecca said. "Hermione just doesn't know when to stop." She said, before she too left the compartment trailing after the other girl.

Ron and Neville signed, and got up from their seats getting ready to change into their robes.

It had been a particularly hard journey to Hogwarts' and yet for some reason, they knew everything would change.

(0o0)

_**Los Noches, September 1**_

Aizen was at a crossroads.

Much had changed in ten years since his disappearance, his loyal arrancar were scattered through out Hueco Mundo many of whom would never return and more than likely wouldn't follow him anymore.

Still…it didn't matter.

He had time to build his empire.

Soul Society was still the pathetic place it was and it power was average at best. The former fifth division captain smiled, as he took out something from one of the inner pockets of his shihakusho(**9**).

He had what he needed.

A small shining marble clutched in his hands.

"Let us begin." He said motioning to Gin to follow him.

(0o0)

_**Hogwarts' Express, September 1**_

Changing into their robes, Ron and Neville watched as Ichigo simply through his robes over his regular clothes, completely disregarding the standard uniform, but kept silent knowing from Ichigo's glare that their words would be pushing it.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train and it will be taken to the school separately. Please go to your designed groups."

Ichigo placed his two books into the large pockets in his robes barely even feeling the difference as he sat back down waiting for the train to finish decreasing speed to avoid being through to the floor like his companions were doing.

After a minute more the train finally stopped, and people rushed out of their compartments exiting the train and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The older students went off entering some carriages off to the side while the first years huddles together waiting.

For what?

Ichigo wasn't quite sure, and he crossed his arms shivering slightly in the cold night air. He had always been sensitive to any type of extreme weather, and ever since his arrival, it had intensify tenfold.

He blinked, eyes focusing as he zeroed in on a lamp bobbing down the dirt road. It was Hagrid wearing his usual long coat, as he shouted out. "Firs' years! All firs' years! C'mon, follow me! Watch yeh step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Ichigo stepped off the tiny platform watching from the corner of his eyes as the others of his year stumbling and slipping in the mudded tried their best to follow the giant. It was dark on either side of Hagrid, and far off Ichigo could hear the faint sounds of the forest animals where the thick tree were, as well as something else.

It was very faint yet someone was watching them cautiously falling back into the dark forest as they moved on near the lake. Nobody said a word, each person concentrating on not meeting the muddy ground, they gathered around the lake tired and cold as they waited for Hagrid to speak.

"Yer firs' sight of Hogwarts," Hagrid called over the group watching amused as the small group took in the castle.

It was a beautiful sight, and with the starry sky in the background, the castle seemed mysterious…

"Alright!" Hagrid called. "Enter the' boats. No more'n four to a boat!" He called pointing out the fleet of boats docked on the shore.

Ichigo climbed into the nearest one as Ron and Neville followed him, as well as another boy, whose name was Terry Boot.

He was a average looking boy, and appeared nervous simply entering the boat, but Ichigo moving to the front of the small boat to allow space for the four boy missing the surprised look Terry shot him.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, taking an entire boat by himself. His umbrella was pointing at Hogwarts, as he waited for the group to reply before they set off. The boats pushing themselves to the lake and moving across it at a steady speed.

Many of the students were mesmerized by the castle, and didn't turn away from it. Hogwarts towered over them, as hey sailed closer and closer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Head down!" Hagrid called as the first boats carried them under the cliff though a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Ichigo was one of the first to step the boat, and he glanced around waiting for the rest of his year mates to get onto land before moving near the exit where Hagrid waited.

It only a few more seconds for the rest to catch up, and they clambered up the stone road and eventually up in to a passage directly across from the castle entrance. They followed Hagrid up the steps crowding around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked searching the group.

Everyone nodded, and Hagrid turned to the door knocking three times on the castle door. The door swung open immediately, and a tall black haired wizard in black robes stood there an air of darkness around him.

"The firs' years, Professor Snape," Hagrid said turning over the students to the intimating

teacher.

Snape glanced to the giant, nodding ever so slightly as Hagrid moved passed him and in to the door at the other end of the hall, disappearing into the castle.

"Follow me…and do not dwindle." The man said very nearly hissing the last words.

Even Malfoy and his lackeys didn't dare disobey the man and everyone of the first years followed him obediently taking great care not to too close or too far from Professor Snape. They knew this was not a man to cross.

Professor Snape led them across the flagged stone floor stopping before another door, and turning to the group in front of him causing several of the student to jump at the sudden stop. The man sneered but said nothing as he allowed them to right themselves.

"Through these doors you be sorted," Professor Snape said, his eyes glaring at each of the students in turn. "There will no mess ups, or you will answer to me…" Several student gulped, and Neville paled further.

Professor Snape continued ignoring the students reactions. "The houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Any misbehaving will be met with sever punishments…while satisfactory work might merit points."

His eyes lingered on the shaking forms of several of the student, particular that of Neville, and Rebecca, before he leveled a glare at Ichigo causing the substitute soul reaper to blink, confused.

"Follow me." He said as he moved into the Great Hall, the first years trailing after him.

Around them, the rest of the student body sat watching them while lanterns floated in thin air, robes showing which house they belonged to depending on their colors. It was a strange sight, and one that become even more so once Ichigo glanced quickly a the ceiling.

Near him, he heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." She took some of the other first years.

Ichigo nodded to himself, remembering something about it from one of the books Evan had given him…he glanced back at the man leading them.

Professor Snape led them to another stern looking woman, wearing emerald robes, standing in from of a stool and a hat carrying a single parchment. She motion them to spread out along the small stage in front of her waiting patiently, before she turned to the hat.

(Author's Note: Skip, or read, its simply for the sake of the story its here.)

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see-_

Ichigo froze at that remark cursing.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart:_

_You belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil:_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind:_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their means…_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

Ichigo glared at the hat. It words providing no amount of comfort for the substitute what so ever.

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am a thinking cap!_

And finally after all that, the torture was over, as the unnamed Professor, unraveled her parchment while the students sitting at the tables burst into applause. Ichigo stared at them warily, then glance at the woman standing next to the stool, thinking.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said, then looking down at her list calling out a name.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The hat fell over the girl's head, and after a long pause (it was hard to tell the hall started getting noisy again), and hat screamed out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall clapped politely, and the next name was called.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

More politely clapping, although most of the hall appeared to be survey them looking for someone. Ichigo noticed as he glanced back to the students sitting at the tables.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The long list continued with, "Malfoy, Draco" ending up a Slytherin, and "Moon, Rebecca" becoming a Gryffindor until finally his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall went silent, and even the teachers leaned forward, ready, and anxious as to what the Sorting Hat would say about him-exactly what he didn't want to happen, and yet with his fame he should have known better.

Ichigo stepped forward ignoring the crowd, and walking calmly up to the stool sitting down as the hat was placed on his head.

The hat gasped.

And whispered started only to quite down the second the hat started to speak.

"Difficult, very difficult." The hat said his voice sounding loud in the silent hall. " You hold wisdom beyond your years…courage, and pain. Sacrifices were made to bring you here, and loyalties tested…and broken."

The hat went quiet for a second, before he asked a question only Ichigo could hear. "Where do you want to go?"

Ichigo paused, and thinking back to the house qualities, gave his answer.

"Gryffindor."

The hat complied and said the same.

(End of Chapter)

**Author's note**: Sorry if anyone wanted Ichigo to go to another house, but from the beginning I had alright planned to send him here (kind of affects plot) so…sorry. But things are already changing, so stay tuned!

**Please Read! **Updates are going to be random…internet is both weak and difficult to get right now….so please forgive my lateness with this chapter!

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Summary:** Ichigo defeated Aizen in the final battle of the Arrancar War, but being in Aizen's tender care for a year, has Ichigo feeling less then confident, so when his secret is revealed he makes a run for it, and in the process ends up in the dead one year body of Harry Potter...BLEACH Crossover.

**Warning: **Mentions of Abuse, Dursley torture, and violence as well as cursing. You have been warned.

**Please Read:** Forgive me readers! ... I have not caught a beta-reader for this story, so keep that information in mind. (They seem to keep running after discovering my writing process.) ALSO, I _will not_ have any of my OC be main characters, love interests, or take over the story—I repeat, after this chapter there will ONLY be mentions or small inserts of them. I just need them to set the plot—that it!

Thanks go to all my amazing reviewers (there's too many to list and still have room for questions—see end of chapter.)

XXxxxxXX

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Time After Time**_

XXxxxxXX

Ichigo's ears winced as the hat repeated the word louder, over the jumble of whispering students and staff members. He felt the hat being lifted off his head, and slid off the stool walking towards the Gryffindor table, trying his best not to raise his hands and cover his ears. Compared with the Dursley's, the Great Hall (as he remembered from _Hogwarts, A History_) was much too vast, and with the addition of the talking students his hypersensitive hearing was giving him a headache.

He climbed into a seat next to Percy the Prefect, and concentrated on the table, grimacing every time the noise in the Great Hall got progressively louder and louder.

The sorting seemed to drag on forever, and then finally after Blaise Zabini took his seat at the Slytherin table, did the hall silence. Albus Dumbledore stood, and addressed the student body, his eyes twinkling as if everything in the world was right.

"Welcome," He started. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin eating our wonderful feast, I would like to remind Misters Fred and George Weasley not to prank the desserts." He said gently glancing at them.

The Weasley twins smirked, and whispered loudly to themselves. "Who us?" They said innocently. But no one was fooled.

Dumbledore turned back to the crowd of students. "Thank you!" He said, and sat down as food begun appearing on every table in the hall, and yet something seemed off…strange.

Ichigo blinked at the large quantity of food present in front of him. Covering nearly every inch of the table, plates of entrees like; roast beef, chicken, ham, sausage, and even duck decorated its surface in many different flavors. Side dishes piled high next to them, and with almost every type of sauce and more. It took a second for Ichigo to snap out of his shock and he filled his plate with a bit of everything, slightly disappointed.

Since his arrival in this body, and in the years he spent in this country, never once did he ever get to eat anything remotely Japanese, or even oriental, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He missed the eastern food he long since been denied, and eating this western dishes day in and day out was tedious. Even the Dursley's once so fond of foreign food, took great pleasure in torturing Ichigo with this fact, as sometimes, they would eat out, throwing a package of fortune cookies (that were often crushed) to Ichigo….

"This is boring mister," A voice whispered from under the table, interrupting Ichigo's train of thought.

Ichigo looked down.

It was his ghostly companion…still there was something off about her…

"Something wrong?" He asked continuing to eat. He didn't bother to lower his voice, knowing it wouldn't be over heard by anyone, compared to the heated conversations taking place around them.

"No it's just…" She paused and glancing towards the other ghosts floating around the hall, especially the form of Nearly Headless Nick floating three feet away.

Ichigo frowned. "What?" He prompted, but not hurtful.

"The other ghosts...they feel wrong," She said hiding under the table. She kept her eyes trained on the other spirits, and hid behind Ichigo the instant it seemed as if any of the others were coming anywhere near them.

Ichigo nodded, and glanced towards the pluses waiting patiently for them to turn in his direction. He too, could feel their spirit energy, and even though they felt normal every couple of seconds that energy would change giving hint to something far darker….

There!

The Bloody Baron was sitting still, and towards Ichigo's direction, and there in the middle of his chest was a rusted chain of fate, with strange writing covering the entire length of it. At first Ichigo couldn't figure out what it was, but then he remembered where he'd seen it.

"Kidou," Ichigo said realizing Soul Society's spell work for what it was. He tensed slightly and pushed away his plate.

From the wear and tear he could see, these spirits had remained in Hogwarts for many years, possibly hundreds, and if the fact that dozens of soul reapers weren't jumping out of nowhere was any hint—he was safe…for now.

Still, he would to be cautious just in case…

The food vanished from the plates in front of him, and seconds later desserts reappeared in their place. Block of ice cream, pies containing every sort of filling along with giant tubs of whip cream, and fruit followed.

Ichigo helped himself to some of the ice cream, as talk around the table turned to their families. He listened with one ear only, casually taking note of some of the people contributing to the conversation. Seamus Finnigan, along with Neville, and Ron chatted eagerly (and sometimes not) about the strangeness in their families, before Ichigo got bored, and glanced around. By this point Hermione and Percy were discussing the difference between Arthimancy and Ancient Runes, and causing no amount of eye rolling from the pair of twins sitting near them. Apparently they didn't notice how much their conversation was alienating themselves, and continued diving into other subjects such as Potions, listing a large amount of books useful for the classes.

"Personally, I think _A Potion Helper's Guide_ was very well written," Hermione said, pushing away her plate of dessert. "The up to date explanations on how to prepare ingredients was very insightful compare to the information given in _One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_…" She said trailing off.

Ichigo ignored them, and turned his attention to the staff table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from a large cup, while to his left a short witch in light green chatted admirably with another short wizard. Professor McGonagall was having a conversation with Professor Dumbledore, her expression showing she was less than happy. Down the table Professor Quirrell was talking to another teacher—

It happened again.

A dark mist covered both of the Professor centered mostly on the Defense Professor before leveling off to the right arm side of the unknown teacher—almost like something was there hidden under the sleeve...

"Who's that Professor?" Ichigo asked Percy.

Percy blinked surprised and turned to Ichigo, before looking up to where Ichigo was looking. "Professor Snape?"

Ichigo nodded.

"He's the head of Slytherin House, and he teaches Potions. " Percy said simply and then went back to his conversation with Hermione.

Ichigo frowned.

There was something not right about the Potion's Professor.

Ichigo kept a close eye on both of the Professors, ignoring his plate that vanished a few seconds later as the Headmaster stood up.

"Thank you," He said as the hall instantly got quiet. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you before we head up to bed…First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students." He glanced in particular at the Weasley twins. "As should several of our older students also remember—also I have been asked by the staff to remind all students that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term for those interested, please see Madam Hooch."

"And finally, this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

A few people laughed, thinking it was joke but Ichigo knew better, especially from the stern looks the entire staff was giving the students.

Apparently something had happened, and whether this involved the strange mist surrounding the two Professors was hard to say, but at this point Ichigo doubted this wasn't the case. It was too much of a coincidence.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Ichigo groaned, knowing for a fact he was going to have a headache once this was all over. He covered his ears as the Hall rang out, making Ichigo wince, and try his best to block out the noise.

It didn't work, and the fact that good amounts of the people singing were tone deaf did not help one bit. It was like a loud drum banging over and over and over again raining on his ears. He leaned on the table unknowingly hiding him from the teachers sitting up at the staff table, as Ichigo tried to think pass his pounding head, and painful ears.

And then after a moment, the noise stopped.

Ichigo signed as he let his arms drop to his lap.

Dumbledore smiled brightly as the Weasley twins the last of the singers finished singing before dismissing the students.

Percy stood, and called the first years leading them down the hall and outside into the corridor waiting while the rest of his peers caught up, and until the Ravenclaw's passed before leading the group up several flights of stairs and up to the seventh floor.

The castle was dark, incredibly so, and as the Gryffindor's made their way to a large portrait of a fat lady in a silk dress a slight sense of unease filled Ichigo.

Hopefully, he'd have his own room…

"Password?" The Fat Lady said glancing at the group.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said stepping forward.

The portrait swung open and Percy motioned the group in pausing to have a few words with his twin brothers, before he directed the girls down one hallway, and the boys down another hallway.

On a dark red door, a list of names grouped him together with four other first years—subsequently killing any notion Ichigo had of finally getting some time by him.

He nearly groaned.

"The food was great, wasn't it?" Ron muttered to Neville as they changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. The other four boys fell asleep the instant their heads hit the pillows, no doubt tired from the day. Ichigo watched them for a while waiting to see if any of them were going to get up, before closing the curtains around his bed (it wasn't hard to figure out whose bed was whose with the trunks at the foot of their beds), and tapping the bracelet around his waist.

"Orphan's Lot, Charming Cross," He muttered very softly.

Bright white light blinded him, and he disappeared with a crack, reappearing in the shop he been in, only hours before.

The shop was empty, but brightly lit with floating candles decorating the walls, and on chairs, and up at the desk Rozen sat glancing down at a stack of papers—she looked very busy. Ichigo made to touch his bracelet to return to Hogwarts, when she glanced up, her frown turning into a bright smile.

"Ready to train?" She said brightly, pushing off the papers on the desk and throwing them in a box on the side. She noticed Ichigo's look, and nearly laughed. "I'm not busy; I was doing crosswords—so ready?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good," She said digging though her shelves searching for something. "Did you give any thought over what you wanted to learn? I know you said you wanted to control your spiritual energy, but I don't think you said anything else…here read over this, and check off if anything else interests you. Oh, and don't worry about cost, even if you pick all of them, everything is covered." She said very quickly.

She handed Ichigo a single sheet of paper, with a long list of subjects, techniques, and different areas of spiritual control—some Ichigo had never heard of…

_Areas Offered:_

_**Healing Theory (Pre-Requisite)**_

_-Level 1 thru Level 4_

_**Healing**_

_-Level 5 thru Level 20_

_**Zanjutsu**_

_-Beginning Level thru Mastery_

_**Martial Arts**_

_-All Levels_

_**Shamanism**_

_-Beginning thru Intermediate_

_**Languages**_

_-Common Lang._

_-Magical Lang._

_**Reiatsu Control**_

_-All Levels_

The list went on and on, but Ichigo didn't see anything else he wanted, so he checked off a few and handed the list back to Rozen, who was waiting patiently.

She took the list glancing down, and re-read it out loud just to be sure. "You want Healing Theory, Zanjutsu, Martial Arts, Languages, and Reiatsu Control, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good," She said standing up. She motioned Ichigo to follow her as they entered a door behind the desk.

In the room beyond, a large landscape opened up, with green grass, and large chunk of rock every so often. It was a beautiful site compared to the rocky terrain of the Urahara's training room, but one Ichigo knew wouldn't stay in one piece. He would no doubt end up destroying it before he was done learning…

He turned back to Rozen, as she carried a box of random knickknacks and set it down, digging through it, and pulling a collection of different colored bands, ten in total. They ranged in color from black to white, and they had a set of numbers on them, ten through hundred. Rozen gathered them up and moved the moved the box out of the way with her foot.

"Alright, let's get started," She said tossing the black ring to Ichigo. "These rings are designed to measure your spirit energy control. Once we know your level, we'll get started with the good stuff. For this first ring, channel as much of your spirit energy into it as possible. Stop when the ring is completely lit up, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, and put the ring on, doing as she asked.

It took only a second before the ring become a dazzling bright gold color.

Rozen cheered. "Okay, next! This time try to put eighty percent."

Ichigo continued following her instructions, and went through three more rings, before he started to struggle on the fifth. He tried nine times, and finally after twenty minutes, made the ring light up.

Rozen, who by this point had taken a seat on the ground, cheered, taking up all the rings, and noting this on a sheet of paper, her smile never leaving her face.

"I have to say I'm really surprised, with that amount of spiritual energy I would have thought you'd only make it to the third ring."

Ichigo gave her a questioning look, obviously wanting to know why she thought that.

"It's simple really, the more spiritual energy a person has the harder it is to control and vice versa. " She threw the rings back into the box, and took out another strange device. So next is…Zanjutsu."

Ichigo listened carefully as she started explaining again, happy that her training methods were very different from Urahara's. After all, he could live without the life threatening training sessions, even if he struggled a bit with the mundane…

XXxxxxXX

_**Hogwarts' School, September 2**_

The next morning dawned bright and early as Ichigo woke up as the sun pasted over the horizon. It was just after six, his body sleeping lightly after being in a strange place, making sleep difficult for the substitute. He tossed off his covers and got dress in his robes, before turning around, and fixing his bed. He was a neat person by nature, and glancing at the rest of the room, knew already he was going to have a hard time sharing a room with four other people.

At some point during the night (possibly before he returned from his training with Rozen) the blankets were thrown off of Ron's and Dean's bed and had ended up all over the ground, while the floor area around Seamus' bed and dresser had the discard clothes from yesterdays feast. Suffice to say, the only clean spots in the room were all in Ichigo area. Ichigo ignored this fact though as he opened up his trunk, and gathered the necessary books and supplies he might need and placing them in his book bag. He kept a clean notebook out as well as pen, before making his way down to the Common Room.

Unsurprisingly it was devoid of any other students, expect for the small elf like creature running around the room cleaning and rearranging furniture and books. Ichigo blinked rubbing his eyes gently making sure he was wasn't seeing things, as he set his book bag down on the table. The small creature jumped at the noise spinning around and falling as he finally took note of Ichigo's presence. Surprise and shock filled the face of the small being and he jumped up.

"Sorry! I is not mean to wake student up!" He cried bowing deeply, hand clutching his clothes (it appeared to be a pillow case cover with the Hogwarts symbol stitched over the right shoulder). The small being continue talking, his words turning incomprehensible after this point, making Ichigo sigh.

"Hey." Ichigo tried trying and failing to get the strange creature's attention. "Hey." He tried a little louder.

"Yes?" The small elf said nervously. He stopped his crying.

"You didn't wake me up. I got up." Ichigo said started calmly keeping his voice normal—the last thing he needed was to make the poor creature cry… again.

The elf blinked, and then smiled. "Really?"

"Yes…who are you?" Ichigo asked wondering what the strange being was.

"I is Epsy, Mr. Student. I is a house-elf in charge of Gryffindor tower." Epsy said happily. "Did you need something, Mr. Student—?

"Harry." Ichigo pressed hating the title.

The elf blinked.

"Call me Harry, not Mr. Student." Ichigo said "I was going to explore the castle. What time is breakfast?"

"At eight, Harry sir," Epsy said jumping up and down.

Ichigo sighed and glanced at the grandfather clock across the room. "So in an hour…" He muttered to himself, sighing as his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten very much last night, distracted with the ghost and the professors, and now he was regretting that decision.

"If you wants, Epsy can get you something from the Kitchen."

Ichigo shook his head. "Its fine, I'll go myself. Where's the Kitchen?"

"On the third floor, behind the portrait of a fruit, tickle the pear, Harry sir." Epsy said jumping up and down.

Ichigo nodded and picked up his bag, turning to leave. "Thanks Epsy." He said walking out.

He messed the absolute shock on Epsy face as he walked out into the corridor…

The seventh floor looked very different during the day than it did as night, and Ichigo found the corridors slightly confusing as he finally found the portrait Epsy had told him about. The painting was large and took up an entire wall by itself, something that hinted at more. He stepped forward, and tickled the pear, watching as the pear laughed happily before turning into a large doorknob which he turned, entering into a brightly colored room. Many house-elves ran around cooking and cleaning, and doing a number of things.

They stopped the second they realized he was there, all bowing deeply. "You needs something?" One of them asked, happy.

Ichigo nodded. "An elf named Epsy sent me, told me I could get something to eat—"

The elves nodded, and several of them ran off, while the rest went back to what they were doing. Another small elf led Ichigo to a table off to the side and served him some orange juice (Ichigo politely declined the pumpkin juice), while he waited patiently for the food.

He didn't have to wait long as a minute later a small group of elves placed some food on the table. A fruit salad, pancakes, waffles, as well as eggs and bacon were placed in front of him. While off to the left side of him, a pitcher of tea, and a cup were put on the table.

"Is this enough, sir?" An elf said curiously.

Ichigo smiled. "It more than enough thank you."

The elves cheered brightly instantly pleased with the compliment, and return to their work keeping an eye out on Ichigo, making sure he had everything he needed.

Ichigo ate calmly, glancing at the clock hanging over the stove every couple of minutes. He pushed his plate away and stood up; fixing his bag as another one of the elf stepped forward, asking how the food was.

"It was good." Ichigo thanked them, and left through the kitchen door.

It was time he started on his map.

XXxxxxXX

The next two hours were very informative as he finished labeling his map. He ignored the random bits of whispers that followed him from corridor to corridor as the student body finally started to wake from its slumber. People lined up outside the landing, on staircases, outside classrooms, and house portraits (both sets of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were far too obvious when they appeared randomly from deserted halls only seconds after he walked through).

There were seven main staircases with an additional hundred or so students, and Ichigo was more than glad to know this as he escape from some stalker like girls around eight. Regardless, his thin notebook was filling up quickly as he hid behind another suit of armor. Surprisingly the most information about Hogwarts came not from the dozen books he had memorized before he arrived, but from the students themselves.

In groups of two or more students, they navigated through dead ends, and entered portrait holes going to other floors directly avoiding the main stairs cases. He wrote fast listing them on a separate page as he waited for them to leave, before he moved on to the next floor repeating the process over and over, as varies students used their secret passages thinking themselves alone in the hallways never knowing they had a silent observer. It was an interesting pastime; one that Ichigo was only forced to give up when the thongs of students vanished into the Great Hall.

He tucked his notebook away, and entered the library instead of breakfast, hoping to further distant himself from the staring and loud voice he was no doubt going to encounter sooner or later (he much preferred never but he knew that wasn't going to happened so he settled for later). A tall, stern-looking woman was the only person in the library, and she eyed him warily as he passed by her glancing at the shelves.

Charms, Transfiguration, Defense the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, and several other subjects lined the shelves in a semi-ordered fashion as Ichigo scanned them gathering a few books from each, especially a few on magical theory as he searched for one topic in particular—Magical Creatures. He wanted to conform whether soul reapers were known to the magical community and if any of their counter parts were acknowledged…

"What are you looking for?" A voice said from behind Ichigo. The sound of a cart stopping met his ears as he turned seeing the woman from the counter.

He paused briefly for a second, thinking quickly how to phase he reply.

"Well?"

"I'm looking for a complete list of all known Magical Creatures."

She nodded and reached above him taking a large book from the shelves above. "This book contains the complete listing of every creature known and documented by the British Ministry of Magic." She said quickly handing him the book before beating a hasty get away from him.

Still…the way she said 'British' sounded like a curse…

Ichigo pushed the thought away and headed to the counter gently placing his books down. Madam Price returned from the shelves and quick as the wind she checked out the books, shoving them into Ichigo's arms, then racing off again, leaving Ichigo confused and frowning.

'Whatever.' He thought walking out the library placing the books into his bag.

He entered the Great Hall last taking a seat at the end of the table. He took out a book waiting patiently as Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules. Her face was set in a deep frown, and every few seconds she glanced around as if expecting someone to cause trouble. She wasn't wrong, as only a minute later a big hairy tarantula made its way along the table scarring the living daylight out of Ron who almost picked it up when reaching for some toast. The Headmistress sped off, and gave the students responsible a stern talking to, and took some points before she went back to handing out schedules to first years.

She paused in front of Ichigo handing him a thin parchment.

Ichigo took it, thanking her, and watched as she marched away, her frown becoming thin. Whatever she had seen hadn't made her happy…

"She looks like she's seen a ghost." Lavendel said kneeling next to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, not really caring.

He was flipping through the pages on the book Madam Prince had handed him searching under the s. "Shrake… Sniget…Steeler."

He frowned, as he entered the 'w'. There were no soul reapers. He couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing considering his current situation, but this did help him keep his cover if no one suspected him of being a death god. He searched the 'h' just in case, making sure that Hollows weren't listed before his gathered his things, and exited the Great Hall heading towards History of Magic his first class.

History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost, gave Ichigo slight shock for all of a minute until he noticed the inattention the ghost paid to his class figuring the ghost didn't even seem to register it was dead let alone that three quarters of the class was asleep as he droned on and on about Goblins wars which all seem to end the same—the Goblins losing, agreeing to negotiate and becoming a prominent force within society (wizard or whatever was the case). Ichigo took notes regardless listing several names of the goblins that started the wars, and the dates before pushing the document aside as he gathered his things two minutes to the end of class.

Thankfully Charms was much different, as Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard who stood on a pile of books to be seen by the class. At the start of his first lesson with the first years, he took roll, only to fall off when he reached Ichigo name. He appeared seconds later, and started the class acting like nothing had happened going over Charms theory in happy tones as the class took long notes, and why Charms was a subject, and what to expect in the class. The time passed quickly, and before he knew it class was over.

Professor McGonagall was very strict in during her lesson, and gave a speech warning students about any 'messing around' then started her lesson. She started with theory first, setting the class to write down several complicated formula's before she set them to do their first bit of magic—turning a matchstick into a needle. Ichigo was hesitate to do anything with his wand knowing how spastic his spirit energy was, but after a pointed look from the Transfiguration Professor cast the spell. To his absolute surprise nothing exploded, and his matchstick turned instantly into a needle. Professor McGonagall awarded him five points, then sped off helping other students, while from his side he felt Hermione glare at him as she try over and over again to get her matchstick to change. She failed for the most part, as by the end of the class, her matchstick simply turned sliver.

Lunch was held afterwards, and Ichigo quickly and quietly made his way to the kitchen's eating a couple of sandwiches before heading to his last class of the day—Potions.

He arrived thirty minutes early, and took a sit towards the back of class as he reviewed "_A Potion's Marker's Guide_". Next to him, Lavendel slumped in the seat daydreaming, and muttering nonsense words about cats, and evilness. He ignored her, and flipped through the book, book marking important sections, when a sudden screech broke the silence. Up above him, Hedwig flew down landing in front of him, and stuck out her leg. Ichigo pet her, and gently took the letter from her opening it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come for a cup of tea around three? Send me an answer with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Ichigo turned the page over, and wrote a neat sentence accepting Hagrid's request. As strange and somewhat award Hagrid was, the giant still made for a much better conservationist compared with the rest of the student body. Ogling girls, and power play obsessed people made this whole experience seem that much worse, still all in all Hogwarts was levels higher than the Dursley's… so with that thought in mind he packed up his school things, thanked the house-elves, and left the kitchens for his next class.

Potions.

Down in the dungeons, Ichigo took a seat in the far back prepared to be just as nonexistent as the rest of the class (he frowned knowing how well that would go) and took out all his books relating to Potion's and an another clean notebook (he already had his pen) placing them on the desk, before glancing around, somewhat boredly. Pickled animals floating in glass jars lined the shelves, and against one wall strange plant-like ingredients were stacked neatly, and labeled with names like "Belladonna's Root" and "Eye of Newt". The stone walls were dark and dusty appearing as if it had been years since they were last cleaned while near the floor darken dots of slime covered the corners and the creaks of the classroom.

"The bat's coming." Lavendel said interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

He turned to her confused. "Who?"

He needn't have asked, because an instant later the classroom door slammed open, and a tall figure dressed in dark robes entered. He barked at some students still loitering around and yelled for everyone to take their seats, with an annoyed look as he took roll. Except when he came to Ichigo's (fake) name did he pause, and sent Ichigo a disgusted glare, as if Ichigo had killed his cat or something…

"So the _great_," He hissed, making sure no one could mistake the tone for anything but pure unadulterated hatred. "Harry Potter has decided to _honor_ us with his presence."

Snickers came from the right side where the Slytherin's particularly Draco Malfoy and his two goons were trying to laugh behind their hands. ('Real subtle,' Lavendel said.) Snape didn't tell them anything but glared back at the Gryffindors sending him looks. Apparently Ichigo wasn't the only one to be disliked by the Potion's Master, but unlike the others, the amount of hatred seemed strange somehow…because even though he was glaring at him, Snape didn't look directly into Ichigo's eyes.

Odd…

"This year you…students will learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began. His voice was soft slightly higher than that of whisper but, the students caught every word. "There will be very little foolish wand-waving, regardless whether you consider this to be real magic or not matters little to me…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death—if you aren't like one of the other dunderheads I am often cursed with." He finished glaring at the Gryffindors.

"Potter!" Snape shouted suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Powered root…of asphodel…?' Ichigo thought before the answer came to him.

"You would get the Draught of the Living Dead…sir." Ichigo added after a second knowing full well that combination wouldn't have been studied until the end of the year. It was only mentioned briefly in chapter ten, and from all the surprised looks from his fellow classmates very few of them knew this—well the exceptions being Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer, and his glare intensified. "Correct…for now. Tell me Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Ichigo answered evenly.

Any hint of malice, or signed of disrespect, and the Potion's Master would snap, so for now he'd play this game.

"Correct again…Perhaps Mr. Potter has indeed opened his book…Tell me Mr. Longbottom what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He turned away, and walked off.

Ichigo signed.

Something's never change…

People hating him for absolutely no reason had rose to four.

Boy, did he fell lucky.

XXxxxxXX

The end of class eventually came, and Ichigo was left the classroom with a new respect for the upperclassmen if they too were forced to endure the bias of the Potion's Master. Still, the entire lesson wasn't a waste of time as he climbed the steps leading away from the dungeons an hour later. He dropped by his dorm room and dropped off most of his books.

It was barely three-thirty, and after getting a quick lunch in the Great Hall he crossed the grounds to Hagrid's house. He stubbornly ignored the sudden influx of whispers as he arrived outside Hagrid's door, and knocked.

Hagrid's black beetle eyes appeared in the crack of the doors as he pulled the door opened.

"Hang on," He said. "Back Fang—back."

Ichigo waited calmly for another minute as the door finally opened for him.

Inside there was only one inside containing a combination of a kitchen, a living room, and bedroom in one. Up above them game animals such as hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling. A copper kettle was sizing upon the open fire, while Hagrid was placing a plate of scores on the table.

"Make yerself at home," He said, picking up the kettle with a set of thick, big kitchen mittens pouring some hot water into two tea cups.

Ichigo nodded and took the seat opposite Hagrid, dropping his bag to the floor softly.

Much like Hagrid, Fang was kind contrary to his appearance, and once Hagrid had let go of him, was sitting near Ichigo's chair letting him pet him.

"How was yer first week?" Hagrid asked finally taking his seat. He mixed his tea, pulling out the tea bagging, and re-mixing again.

"It was…okay." Ichigo admitted thinking back over the experience. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either, well except with some _minor _exceptions.

Still, maybe Hagrid might be able to shed some light over why Severus Snape hated him so much?

"Professor Snape didn't like me." Hagrid froze; he was in the process of re-pouring himself some more tea, and had yet to notice it was starting to overfill.

Ichigo continued.

"He kept glaring at me the whole time, but strangely enough he never looked me directly in the eyes…" Ichigo trailed off, calming taking the kettle away from Hagrid and cleaning the excess tea from around his cup. He refilled his own cup, removing the tea bag (British tea was something he could never stomach). "You wouldn't happen to know the reason why, would you?"

Hagrid chocked on his rock cake.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "W-why should he?"

Ichigo looked at him, knowing full well that Hagrid was lying.

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo said pushing the plate of cakes closer to the half-giant.

"S-so you make any friends?" Hagrid asked trying to change the subject to something easier.

The room went cold.

Fang backed away from him nearly running to Hagrid's side as the energy in the room changed completely. Even though there was a fire going less than five feet from them, the room remained chilled as if they were standing outside. Hagrid rubbed his hands, suddenly feeling nervous.

"No." Ichigo said instantly. "And I don't think I will." He said glancing off into the distance.

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Kurosaki!"_

"_I'll always have your back."_

"Why?" Hagrid asked unable to stop the words that left him.

Ichigo sighed. "Because friends are painful."

Hagrid simply sat there.

He didn't know what to say.

XXxxxxXX

The Gringotts Break-In was big news in the school for the next week as students whispered and wondered over the identity of the perpetrator, and the reasons why someone might be stupid (or brave) enough to break into the Wizarding Bank. Stories varied from a powerful mage, to an abnormally tiny dwarf who was lost until one by one the students moved on to more interesting topics. Like the most recent, who broke up with who rumors, and who was dating so and so.

Still Ichigo was far from normal, and this situation seemed incredibly suspicious no matter how he approached it, going so far as to buy his own copy of the Daily Prophet and re-read it to make so he knew the details of the robbery by heart. From what he could deduce there were three main things.

The first was July thirty-first being an important day, whether it was because of some time constrains or for some other motive was hard to say especially considering the very short article detailing the robbery.

The second was a bit harder to find out considering the small amount of available information about the goblins. The perpetrator was in fact a Wizarding person or persons responsible considering if it was any other species of magical creature the goblins themselves would be well within their rights to kill the person (s) responsible and then dragging the remains though a very public execution ending with some treaty being retracted. But as neither of those two happened, the only suspects left are Wizarding people who hold addition right stated for in the current treaty. So the goblins had a vague idea but not concrete evidence or information of who committed the crime.

And lastly, the most intriguing part of this whole article was the fact that Gringotts announced that the vault had been empty that very same day. The same day which they had gone shopping for his school supplies, and had the strange feeling of being watched the entire trip.

Ichigo frowned and added some addition notes to the notebook he kept listing everything strange that he'd encountered since entering the Wizarding World. He was diligent though and wrote entirely in Japanese, casting a series of spells and counter spells to make sure no one but him would be able to see anything, even going a step more to keep the notebook protected within his trunk whenever he wasn't using it.

He replaced his notebook back within his trunk and was about to head to the library when a crowd, near the portrait hole caught his attention.

"Flying lessons start!" Dean Thomas said smiling.

"With the Slytherin's." Ron added completely upset now.

Ichigo blinked and moved up behind them reading the notice.

According to the parchment, every second Friday of the month was reserved for flying lessons…

Ichigo wrote the date and time down on his schedule and walked off, not really caring.

It's not like he knew how to fly a broom.

XXxxxxXX

**deltawaves**: this fanfic takes place after Orihime is rescued.

**belle hawk**: that's what I thought two, but the fact of matter is Ichigo is brave, even if he's just learning to be smarter about it. Well, that and the Sorting Hat refused to make Ichigo anymore standoffish as it was. I mean can you imagine it—Chapter Five: Ichigo killing all of Slytherin, Chapter Six: Ichigo talks to wall…yeah, probably not the greatest idea.

**CrimsonKitsune333, irezel, Yami-no-Tamashii, and Basia Orci:** thank you so much for your advice. I think it made some of the necessary changes.

**Yami-no-Tamashii**: I did mean Masaki (well, be explained later). And yes I was so upset when I did the math too—my only saving grace is that Ichigo's soul still like he's 15 or 16. So we're all good.

**The Third Biker Scholar**: The reason 'Harry's' body hasn't changed is because it isn't Ichigo's real body. The way I see it, bodies and souls have a signature that uniquely theirs, and under normal circumstances, a body and soul that are not the same could not be forced together (i.e. a body can't be possessed). The only exception are mod souls which have no signature can be used to animate dead bodies. Hence, without the Killing Curse forcing Ichigo's soul to 'possess' Harry, this situation wouldn't even be possible. Though that doesn't rule out Ichigo real body not being affected…

**AnnAisu**: I totally agree. But the wizards might have a heart attack.

**You Don't Need to Know:** Sorry, about the long waits….please forgive me.

**Loella, Zaralann, and Lord Geovanni:** Here's more.

**Masked Bard of Chaos**: I do too….

**redkama**: don't worry too much, as I said before this fanfic focuses mainly around Ichigo. No one else.

**Rose**: everything is answered in time—but yes hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu are still around.

_**Author's Notes**__: Short chapter compared to all the previous chapters but I thought I should try and post something for any fan fictions I can so the readers don't think I've dropped off the face of the planet. Life is really too crazy. I'll try and post again soon, but I won't make any promises. I really and terrible about updating sooner…_

_And lastly, big thanks to everyone who reviewed or read this fan fiction in any way._

_Please __**Read**__ and __**Review**__—I'd love to know what you think._


End file.
